Busqueda
by CAKE324
Summary: Los heroes de Ooo y de Aaa comienzan una busqueda para recuperar sus objetos mas preciados que estan a manos de una criatura muy peligrosa. (Este es mi primer fic de aventura, espero les guste)...
1. Chapter 1

"Busqueda"

Prologo

**YO: HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIISSS, BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO LA NUEVA "VERSION MEJORADA" DEL FIC "SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE", SERA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS FICS QUE ESCRIBI.**

**blackoctubre:lo sera? yo ni enterada.**

**YO: SI LO SERA, Y TU ESTARAS EN EL, CONMIGO, Y NO NOS VOLVEREMOS A SALIR DE CONTEXTO.**

**blackoctubre: eso espero jejejeje.**

**YO: SERAN COMO 30 CAPITULOS MINIMO, O HASTA QUE ME DE LA DEPRESION Y ME CORTE LAS VENAS.**

**blackoctubre:espera…. tu no eres capas de hacer eso.**

**YO: SEGURA?.**

**blackoctubre: si el otro fic me lo querias dar pero no soy tu asi que no lo asepte XD.**

**YO: ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?**

**blackoctubre:que tu eres una niña bien que es buena. de hecho por que te juntas con alguien desastrosa como yo?**

**YO: PORQUE TE QUIERO.**

**blackoctubre: igual hermanita ok.. creo que comenzamos.**


	2. La carta

Capitulo 1: "La carta"

**YO: WIIIIIII, BUENO AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ELAINE NO TE DUERMAS.**

**blackoctubre: jamas.**

**YO: BUENO LOS DEJAMOS LEER, LEAN CSM…**

* * *

Era una noche fria pero no era tranquila alguien volaba por la zona de todo Ooo e iba entrando a casi todas las casas y despues salia volando. En eso entro al dulce reino al cuarto de la princesa y salio volando de una manera rapida antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estubo ahi, despues entro a una cueba muy apartada de los demas lugares ahi habia una casa de color rosa entonces decidio entrar por la ventana y volvio a salir de la misma manera que entro, de ahi fue a una casa del arbol, entro por la puerta y le quito las baterias a B-mo, entro a una habitacion y salio volando al reino de fuego tuvo cuidado de no quemarse con las bolas de fuego y entro y salio de la misma manera que entro en eso volo y se vio su sombra por una gran parte haciendo que el reflejo de la luna se vea por una gran parte. Fue a otro lugar llamado, tierra de Aaa, e hiso lo mismo que en la tierra de Ooo.

-listo- dijo volando hacia un lugar desconosido (APARICION DE OC).

Al dia siguiente...

En casa de los heroes de Ooo, se estaban comenzando a despertar cuando se dieron cuenta de algo...

-JAKE DONDE ESTA MI GORRO- grito Finn.

-no se yo no me puedo estirar- dijo jake tratando de agarrar un helado.

-Jake otra vez te metiste en problemas con esa bruja de rosquillas?- pregunto Finn.

-no por cierto y b-mo?- dijo jake.

-No lo se, no esta en la cocina?- pregunto Finn.

-creo que no yo me quedare aqui- dijo jake durmiendo en el sofa.

-Vamos Jake no seas flojo- dijo Finn tratando de levantarlo pero pesaba mucho -Dios deberias hacer ejercicio y una dieta-

-no eso es para gente normal e ilusa- dijo jake

-Ay vamos has un esfuerzo gordo- dijo Finn.

-mejor cargame finn- dijo jake.

-Na que la cancion- Finn trato de poner a Jake en su espalda pero los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Ves que pesas mucho- se quejo Finn.

-pero finn no me dejes tirado- dijo jake tratando de levantarse.

-Ahora te quedas ahi por flojo y gordo- dijo Finn yendose.

-finn hermanito- dijo jake -mejor duermo Zzzzz-

Finn salio de la casa del arbol en direccion al dulce reino en busca de respuestas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

La reina vampiro, Marceline, se estaba levantando de su sueño, y al igual que Finn tambien se dio cuenta de algo…

-Esperen… por que no estoy flotando?- se pregunto a si flotar pero no se elevo ni un centimetro del suelo.

-Mierda, mmmmm, seguro Bonibell sabe como hacerme flotar de nuevo- dijo Marceline y se fue caminando al dulce reino.

en ese casi mismo instante se desperto la princesa flama

-que pasa.,no tengo fuego estare enferma? ire con la dulce prinsesa- dijo llendo al dulce reino.

En el dulce reino…

Los 3 chicos ya habian llegado al dulce reino, donde buscaron a la Dulce Princesa, pero cuando la encontraron…

-quienes son ustedes, donde estoy, quien soy?- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Que, como no sabes quienes somos?- pregunto Marceline.

-no lo se - dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Esto me esta asustando- dijo Finn.

-ella actua asi desde que desperto- dijo mentita.

-encerio -dijo pf

-Por cierto, que hacen en el castillo?- pregunto Mentita.

-Es que por alguna extraña razon ya no puedo flotar- dijo marceline

-yo perdi mi asombroso gorro y jake no tiene poderes.- dijo finn

-y yo no tengo fuego- dijo la pf

-yo no se que hago aqui- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Que tal si con un golpe le devolvemos la inteligencia a Bonibell- dijo Marceline.

-que es golpe- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Emm y si mejor le volvemos a enseñar las cosas?- pregunto Finn.

-que son cosas miren un papel- dijo la dulce prinsesa recojiendolo.

-Jejejeje esto es divertido-se rio Marceline.

-divertido- pregunto la dp.

En eso aparece una luz morada en una pared del castillo.

-pero que- dijo finn

-que es eso- dijo la pf

-una hormiga- dijo la dulce prinsesa llendo hacia la hormiga.

Luego la luz morada se hizo mas grande y de ella salieron unas personas.

-Y esos quienes son?- pregunto Marceline.

-que hago aqui- dijo un chico rosado

-callate gum por tu culpa estamos aqui- dijo un chico de color gris.

-Vamos Marshall dejalo- dijo una chica rubia.

-Aun no se como se me ocurrio venir con ustedes- dijo un chico sin fuego.

-Ya calmense los 3- dijo la chica rubia.

-calmarme cal.. marme.. una palabra chistosa, calmarme - dijo el chico rosa.

- callate gum. espera y ellos- dijo el chico gris.

-quienes son ustedes- dijo marceline.

-Si que hacen aqui?- pregunto Finn.

-y por que estan aqui- dijo pf

-Emmm, la verdad no sabemos, este portal se abrio de la nada- dijo la chica rubia.

-y ustedes son- pregunto el chico rosa.

-Nosotros preguntamos primero- dijo Marceline.

-encerio-pregunto el chico rosa.

-Solo diles quien eres- dijo el chico sin fuego.

-yo quien soy- dijo el chico rosa.

-Ay eres el principe Gumball del dulce reino- dijo la chica rubia.

-lo soy?- dijo el chico rosa

-Olvidenlo, yo soy Fionna la humana- dijo la chica rubia.

-yo soy marshall lee el rey vampiro- dijo un chico gris.

-Yo soy el principe Flama- dijo el chico sin fuego.

-Se dieron cuenta que sus nombres se parecen a los nuestros- pregunto Finn.

-un poco- dijo la pf

-Oigan a donde se fue Bonibell?- pregunto Marceline.

-esta persiguiendo la hormiga- dijo finn.

-Ahora nos van a decir quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Fionna.

-Yo soy Finn el humano- dijo Finn.

-Yo soy Marceline la reina vampiro- dijo Marceline.

-yo no se quien soy- dijo la dulce prinsesa

-yo soy la princesa flama, y ella es la dulce prinsesa- dijo la pf

-Tienen razon sus nombres se parecen a los nuestros- dijo el principe Flama.

-me lees esto-dijo la dp dandole un papel a marcy.

-Ahora tampoco sabes leer?- dijo Marceline leyendo lo que dice el papel -Emmmm, alguien conoce a una tal Arpia?-

-no- dijieron todos

-que es una arpia- dijieron la dulce prinsesa y el dulce principe.

-Mejor dejen que lea lo de ese papel- dijo el principe Flama.

-A ver, esta cosa dice:

Queridos tontos de Ooo y de Aaa:

Seguro se estaran preguntando donde quedaron sus poderes, pues yo se los robe la noche pasada, si quieren recuperarlos tendran que venir al reino Arpia y enfrentarme.

Atte: Arpia.

-... Eso dice la nota- dijo Marceline.

-y que haremos- pregunto marshall.

-Donde queda el reino Arpia- pregunto Fionna.

-Creo que no le podremos pedir ayuda a la dulce princesa- dijo Finn.

-yo se donde queda- dijo mentita.

-Enserio? Donde esta?- pregunto Marceline.

-en este libro- le da un libro mas grande de una biblia de iglecia.

-Todo eso es sobre el reino Arpia?- pregunto Finn.

-no solo hay una hoja, busquenlo ustedes me da flojera- dijo mentita llendose.

-Si tubiera mi fuego lo habria quemado- dijo el principe Flama.

-te entiendo- dijo la prinsea flama.

-Oigan y quien va a buscar la pagina que necesitamos- pregunto Marshall.

-yo lo hare- dijo Fionna.

-Esto tardara mucho- dijo Marceline.

-lo encontre- dijo fionna.

-Oh eso fue rapido- dijo Finn.

-Y donde esta el reino Arpia?- pregunto el principe Flama.

-aqui- dijo fionna mostrando un mapa.

-Emmm, alguien sabe leer mapas?- pregunto Marceline.

-que es un mapa- dijo la dulce princesa.

- segun esto esta a 50 grados al norte 30 al sur 25 al sureste esta algo lejos.- dijo marshall.

-Como a cuanto tiempo de aqui?- pregunto pf.

-Mmmm, creo que como a un mes, si es que no morimos en el camino- dijo Marshall.

-morir- dijo finn.

-Si morir- dijo Marshall.

-y quien quiere recuperar lo que perdio- dijo finn gritando

-yo no se que perdi- dijo la dulce princesa y el dulce principe.

-Shhh ustedes solo digan yo- dijo Marceline.

-yo- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, entonces cuando vamos a partir al reino Arpia?- pregunto Finn.

-creo que mañana- dijo mentita.

-Entonces nos reuniremos todos en la entrada del dulce reino y partimos- dijo Marceline.

-ok- volvieron a decir todos

-y nosotros donde nos quedamos-dijo marshall.

-Quedense con Bonibell- dijo Marceline.

-podemos- dijo fionna.

-si por que no- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos- dijo Finn.

-se cuidan- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Adios- dijeron Finn, Marceline y pf.

-y que quieren hacer ahi hay una hormiga- la dulce prinsesa se fue corriendo con la hormiga.

-Cielos es mas tonta que Gumball- dijo Marshall.

* * *

**YO: BUENO AQUI SE TERMINA EL CAPI, ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO, TAL VEZ TARDEMOS UN POCO EN ACTUALIZARLO.**

**blackoctubre: si en especial por que estamos enfermas XD.**

**YO: SHEEEEE, PERO BUENO, PRONTO NOS RECUPERAREMOS.**

**blackoctubre: si XD **


	3. Inicio del viaje

Capitulo 2: "Inicio del viaje"

**YO: ….. ASDFGHJKLÑ ESTOY MOLESTAAAAA.**

**blackoctubre: que te arruinaran algo no es mi culpa**

**YO: ES QUE ME LLEGA, SI NO VUELVEN A ESTAR JUNTOS ENTONCES ALGUIEN NO SALDRA CON VIDA ¬¬**

**blackoctubre: deja a korra en paz**

**YO: CON KORRA NO ES EL PROBLEMA, ES CON SU EX (AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH COMO LA PUDO DEJAR ESTUPIDO HIJO DE #"$)**

**blackoctubre:dalay y ya comensemos**

**YO: LEAN CSM… (AAAAAAA COMO LO ODIOOOOOO)**

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Finn estaba alistandose para irse camino al reino Arpia, pero antes tenia que decirle a Jake a donde se iba.

-entonces me dejaras aqui hermanito- dijo jake aun el el piso.

-Te llevaria pero eres muy flojo- dijo Finn.

-pero finn - dijo jake

-Nada, te quedas aqui- dijo Finn saliendo de la casa del arbol.

-pero finn olvidaste tu espada- dijo jake.

-¿Que? Ay cierto- dijo Finn recogiendo su espada.

-cuidate hermanito- dijo jake.

Finn se fue caminando al dulce reino cuando de repente se encontró con Marceline.

-Detesto no poder flotar- dijo Marceline.

-y eso es malo?- pregunto finn.

-Que? Hola Finn- dijo Marceline saludandolo.

-hola marcy- dijo finn.

-Ya vas al dulce reino?- pregunto Marceline.

-si y tu- pregunto finn

-Tambien, pero porque no viene Jake?- pregunto Marceline.

-esta gordo y pesado- dijo finn

-Mas de lo normal? Bueno ya vayamos al dulce reino- dijo Marceline.

-y que has hecho- dijo finn

-Pues no mucho, porque?-

-hace tiempo que no hablamos- dijo finn

-Porque no viniste a visitarme- se quejo Marceline.

-estaba ocupado- dijo finn.

-Ocupado con que?- pregunto Marceline.

-salvando gente- dijo finn.

(YO: DISCULPENME QUE ME META PERO ESTA PARTE LA ESCRIBO CON ODIO YA SE DARAN CUENTA PORQUE ¬¬)

En el camino se encontraron con la Princesa Flama y ella se acerco a Finn y lo beso frente a Marceline sin importarle los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

-hola amor como estas-dijo la princesa flama

-hola como estas- dijo finn.

-Ya oigan tenemos que irnos- dijo Marceline yendose por otra parte.

-ya vamos- dijo finn tratando de soltarse del agarre de Flama pero ella no lo dejaba.

Llegaron al lindo hermoso y lleno de chicle de manzana el dulce reino (hoy comi mucho dulce y me mastique mucho chicle de manzana att:blackoctubre).No, caminaron los 3 hasta llegar al dulce reino donde ya los esperaban la dulce princesa, y la gente de Aaa.

-y entonses a ti igual te gusta perseguir hormigas- dijo la dulce prinsesa

-si es divertido- dijo el dulce principe

-matenme- dijo marshall lee golpiandose la cabeza con un poste de galleta.

-Ay Marshall no es tan malo, al menos no te aburre con cosas de ciencia- dijo Fionna.

-si pero son bobos fi y no entiendo lo que dicen- dijo marshall.

-Solo hablan de hormigas no es gran cosa- dijo el principe Flama.

-lose pero es aburrido y tedioso- dijo marshall.

-Oigan van a hablar de lo que hacen los bobos o ya comenzamos el viaje?- pregunto Marceline acercandose con Finn y la princesa Flama.

-pues creo que comensamos el viaje pero no se por donde- dijo finn.

-Quien guardo el mapa de como se llega al reino Arpia?- pregunto Fionna.

-yo lo tengo - dijo marshall dandoselo a fionna.

-Muy bien, emmmm, como se lee esto?- pregunto Fionna.

-aqui estamos nosotros a qui a 10 grados al norte, y el reino arpia esta segun esto esta a 50 grados al norte 30 al sur 25 al sureste- dijo marshall.

-Que?- dijeron todos.

-por ahi- dijo marshall señalando hacia donde deben ir.

-Asi es mas facil- dijo Marceline.

-pero tenemos que crusar el mar- dijo marshall.

-El QUE?- gritaron Finn y Fionna.

-A cierto a Finn le da miedo el mar- dijo Marceline.

-Y Fionna tambien, no se preocupen es solo agua- dijo marshall.

-No es solo agua, son kilometros de agua donde nos podemos ahogar- dijo Fionna.

-no te preocupes ademas yo te salvaria si algo te llegara a pasar- dijo marshall besando a Fionna.

-Ellos estan juntos?- pregunto Marceline.

-no lo ce- dijo finn

-si lo estan- dijo el principe flama.

-Son como ustedes pero en otra version- dijo la dulce princesa.

-no lo creo- dijo finn sonrojandose al igual que Marceline, lo cual molesto a la princesa Flama.

-Bueno, ya comenzemos el viaje- dijo Marshall.

-GUENK GUENK!-grita un pinguino.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto el principe flama.

-Fue ese pingüino de aya- dijo Fionna.

-Ese es Gunter, el pingüino del rey helado- dijo Finn.

-guenk guenk- señala un bloque de hielo que tiene una gema.

-Que es eso Gunter?- pregunto Marceline.

-eso es una piedra- dijo los dos principes atariados sin inteligencia.

-Van a estar mirando a un pingüino o van a comenzar el viaje?- pregunto Marshall.

-es que este pinguino esta raro- dijo el dulce principe.

-tiene un olor tipo maligno- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-No les hagan caso, no tienen cerebro- dijo Marceline.

-pero es encerio- dijo el dulce principe.

-Si si, lo que sea, ya vayamos por aqui- dijo Marshall caminando en una direccion, seguido por los demas.

Mientras que Gunter se quedo ahi mirando la gema que señalo. Luego salio un brillito de la gema, que se hiso mas grande, hasta que se pudo definir un rostro de una criatura horrible, con rostro de humano, orejas puntiagudas, y el resto de su cuerpo tenia una forma extraña, como entre un aguila y un humano.

-Muy bien, esos tontos estan en camino, y cuando lleguen, estare lista para destruirlos a todos- dijo la figura que se habia formado (POR CIERTO ELLA ES ARPIA).

En el bosque de la nada nuestros aventureros se toparon con un monstruo gato demonio que sus ojos salian lenguas y sus ojos estaban en la cola era de color negro y tenia garras muy afiladas y lanzaba fuego y ácido de sus ojos de lengua.(black: amo mi mente que puede crear monstruos bizarros).

-alguien me podria decir que es eso- dijo Fionna

-sepa glob- dijo Finn.

-Creo que podria ser… no tengo idea- dijo Marceline.

-Creo que es ,no un demonio imposible- dijo marshall

-Creo que vomitare- dijo la princesa flama.

-Quien creo esa cosa - dijo el principe flama.

-grreerreerferf- dijo graw (black:asi se llama mi perrito que creó mi mente-YO: ESA WADA LES VA A PEGAR ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD).

-ni su rugido es normal- dijo marshall.

-greerrrf- dijo graw acercandose a marshall y le lame con sus ojos.

-oye haces cosquillas- dijo marshall

-creo que no es tan malo- dijo fionna

-se llama graw segun esta nota- dijo marshall.

-Aun no me convense que este con nosotros- dijo Marceline.

- y alguien los mandara de poco en poco para ayudarnos- dijo marshall

-y que mas dice la nota- pregunto el principe Flama.

- que graw es para mi y es hembra y que la proxima bestia es para fionna , marceline, la dulce prinsesa y asi sigue la lista me da flojera leerla toda - dijo marshall.

-Que hay mas cosas igual que esa?- pregunto Marceline.

-si la hay al parecer- dijo marshall

-quien es una linda cosa- dijo la dulce princesa acariciando a graw.

-creo que me quieren llevar- dijo gumball siendo cargado por muchas hormigas.

-Alguien vaya a traerlo- dijo el principe Flama.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Finn.

Despues de encontrar a la "hermosa" criatura desconocida siguieron su camino por el bosque, pero a medida que avanzaban, el dia se estaba acabando y se hiso de noche.

-creo que debemos acampar- dijo el principe flama.

-yo nesesito recuperar lo que vacie con el vomito- dijo la princesa flama.

-pero graw es tierna una vez que la conoces- dijo marshall.

-Pero no deja de ser extraña- dijo Marceline.

-Oigan donde estan la dulce princesa y gumball?- pregunto Fionna.

-greerrrf-dijo graw señalando el fuego.

-vengo se quemaran esos dos- dijo marceline.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Finn, y ambos se fueron a donde estaba el fuego.

El principe y la princesa flama se habian ido a seguir a Finn y a Marceline, dejandos solos a Fionna y Marshall.

(PARTE FIOLEE)(black: jejeje yo la sugeri)

-Extraño a Cake- dijom Fionna.

-yo no mucho me estaria regañando y lo saves- dijo marshall.

-Pues si, pero es mi hermana- dijo Fionna.

-se que es tu hermana y recuerda que antes de irnos al dulce reino le hise una promesa- dijo marshall.

-La de no ser un pervertido?- pregunto Fionna.

-espera ella nunca.. digo si y ademas de protegerte- dijo marshall.

-Aww que tierno, pero yo se protegerme sola- dijo Fionna

-pero una ayuda de mas no te hara daño amor- dijo marshall mirandola a los ojos, luego fueron acercando sus rostros, Marshall agarro de la cintura a Fionna y ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marshall, hasta que sus labios se tocaron terminando en un apasionado beso que muy pronto se volvio frances. (YO: FELIZ?,black: si y mucho .)

* * *

**YO: BUENO CANOLIS HASTA AQUI EL FIC, Y POR CIERTO, SIGO MOLESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**blackoctubre:relajate cualquier cosa cantenle feliz cumpleaños a niky atrasado (fue el 7 de octubre) .claro si quieren si no pues no.**

**YO: GRACIA HERMANA MAYOR, ME SIENTO VIEJA. PERO BUENO, AUN ASI SIGO MOLESTAAAAAAAAAAAA, PORQUE LA TUVO QUE DEJAR, ES UN MALDITO WOMANIZER COMO ERICK.**

**blackoctubre:tu ex?**

**YO: *se va llorando a un rincon***

**blackoctubre:*le da pastel* no te preocupes e tenido peores y lo … yo les despido y no pregunten o hay tabla.**


	4. El bosque fantasma

Capitulo 3: "El bosque fantasma"

**YO: *sigue llorando en el rincon***

**blackoctubre: ya ya el no te merecia**

**YO: *a punto de cortarse las venas***

**blackoctubre: dame eso no es bueno para ti.**

**YO: QUIERO MI HELADO.**

**blackoctubre: ten helado *le da helado***

**YO:*llora mientras come* GRACIAS.**

**blackoctubre: denada, bueno ella no anda de animos (muerete erick) yo les dire que amm. que era…. ya recuerdo COMENZAMOS.**

* * *

Luego de la noche en el bosque, nuestros heroes continuaron su camino para llegar al reino Arpia, junto con su exotica mascota. Ya habian salido del bosque, para comenzar uno nuevo completamente diferente.

-Oye Marshall ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Fionna.

-al bosque fantasma- dijo marshall.

-Y donde esta eso?- pregunto Marceline.

-todo derecho- dijo marshall

-Es esa franja negra que se ve a lo lejos?- pregunto Finn.

-greeff- dijo graw.

-Que dijo?- pregunto Finn.

-greff- dijo graw

-creo que es un si o anda llamando a alguien- dijo marshall.

-Pero entonces lo que esta al frente es el bosque fantasma?- pregunto el principe flama.

-greff- dijo graw

-marshall creo que greff es un si- dijo fionna.

-Entonces hay que ir haya- dijo Marceline.

-greff- dijo graw.

-gwerg-dijo una bestia de dudosa prosedencia esta tenia cola en los ojos, tenia 4 lenguas se le sonbresalia el craneo, su cola tenia una flor y tenia mucos espinos menos en su lomo tenia garras de color rojo ,tenia un color negros y sus ojos estaban en el pecho y este lanza gatos de su ocico y rayos laser de su ojo izquierdo de su pecho (blackoctubre: ok.. les estoy mostrando mis pesadillas espero que no se traumen por el resto de las bestias)

-Genial, aparecio otra criatura extraña- dijo Marceline.

-Y que se supone que es eso?- pregunto Finn.

-segun la nota se llama leche y es para mi- dijo fionna.

-El que hiso esas criaturas no supo que nombres ponerles- dijo el principe flama.

-gweeeerrgggg- dijo leche poniendo su ocico en la cabeza del principe flama.

-Me quiere comer TT_TT- dijo el principe flama.

-quieta- dijo fionna y leche se sento junto de ella.

-muy bien creo que crusaremos mas rapido su subimos a ellos dos en graw y leche- dijo marceline

-denme un momento- dijo la prinsesa flama llendose detras de un arbusto a sacar su desayuno por la boca.

-Ella es muy exagerada siempre?- pregunto Fionna.

-si lo es- dijo finn

-fionna e venido a servirle- dijo leche.

-Podia hablar?- preguntaron todos.

-graw tambien lo hace pero no comio esta piedra, ten graw- dijo leche dando le la piedra.

-ya ando mejor - dijo graw.

-mira un gatito y un perrito- dijo la dulce prinsesa

-no se pero ellas me siguen- dijo gumball señalando a las hormigas ( black: parecen drogados).

-bueno que les parecen si continuamos - dijo leche.

-Traelos a ellos primero, antes de que se pierdan- dijo Marceline.

-no lo creo -dijo leche usando su control mental.

-asi es mas facil- dijo graw.

-Que genial eres- dijo Fionna.

-gracias pero ni tanto alguien me supera por mucho - dijo graw.

-Y quien es?- pregunto Finn.

-no se lo digas- dijo leche.

-Ya llegamos al bosque fantasma- dijo Marshall.

-aqui esta uno de nuestros colegas- dijo graw.

-encerio- dijo finn.

-si- dijo leche.

-Segun el mapa dice que debemos alejarnos del manicomio abandonado que esta en medio del bosque- dijo Marshall.

-no entrar al manicomio abandonado- dijo fionna.

-Bueno entonces ya entremos al bosque- dijo Marceline.

Todos entraron al bosque, el cual era como salido de una de las pesadillas de Elaine. Tenia los arboles negros, en el suelo habia una capa de niebla gris muy densa y no se podia ver la luz del dia. En algunos arboles habian escrito "AYUDENME" o "SAQUENME DE AQUI".

-Quien pudo haber escrito eso aqui?- pregunto Finn.

-no loce un ganso tal vez- dijo marcy.

-Fueron los pacientes del manicomio- dijo Leche.

-si lo creo - dijo la princesa flama.

-y como sabemos si nos alejamos de el manicomio o nos acercamos- dijo el principe flama

- no lo se- dijo marshall.

-Seguro esas notas tienen que ver con lo del manicomio- dijo Marceline.

-no- dijo marshall.

-De hecho por donde haigan mas notas en los arboles, mas cerca estaremos del manicomio- dijo Leche.

-y tu como saves- pregunto fionna.

-Eso es algo que se los explicare despues- dijo Leche.

-Oigan cada vez aparecen mas notas en los arboles- dijo Marceline.

-eso es raro- dijo fionna.

-por cierto y la dulce prinsesa y el otro- dijo marcy.

-No lo se, los perdimos- dijo Finn.

-Seguro estan persiguiendo hormigas- dijo el principe Flama.

-se fueron a ese edificio desde hace rato- dijo graw.

Justo lo que no debieron haber hecho, porque el edificio donde entraron, era el manicomio. Habia un cartel que decia Instituto de salud mental "Holy Mary", era un edificio con ventanas enrejadas, una puerta de metal, las paredes estaban decoloridas y alrededor habia una cerca de metal con puntas afiladas.

-En el mapa dice que pasa si entramos?- pregunto Marceline

-no lo dice- dijo marshall.

-Entonces no nos pasara nada- dijo Finn.

-no puedo asegurar nada- dijo marshall.

-Entonces entremos, saquemos a los 2 tontos de ahi y salimos del bosque- dijo el principe Flama.

-Alguien se debe quedar por si salen sin que nos demos cuenta- dijo Fionna.

-Quien se ofrece para esperar afuera?- pregunto Marshall.

-yo- dijo la princesa flama

-yo igual- dijo el príncipe flama.

-Fionna creo que tu tambien debes quedarte- dijo Marshall.

-pero por que? yo quiero ayudar- dijo fionna.

-Porque puede ser peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Marshall.

-pero marshall- dijo fionna

-yo me quedo contigo fionna- dijo leche.

-Ok entonces vamos nosotros- dijo Marshall.

-Nos vemos despues- dijo Marceline.

-yo voy igual- dijo finn.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de metal que llevaba al interior del manicomio. Cuando la abrieron, no pudieron ver mucho, ya que no habia electricidad, solo pudieron ver que habian entrado a una especie de recepción, pero con un monton de sillas desacomodadas, regadas por todo el cuarto. Cuando entraron al manicomio, la puerta se cerro detras de ellos.

-yo puedo ayudar con la luz- dijo graw sacando fuego de uno de sus ojos lengua.

-Bueno comenzemos a buscarolos- dijo Marshall.

-eso perturba un poco mi mente- dijo marceline

-si - dijo finn.

-Saben, esta sala no parece muy aterradora, no se asusten tanto- dijo Marshall.

-Pero el resto del manicomio debe ser peor- dijo Marceline.

-ni idea- dijo graw

-escucho algo por ahi- dijo marshall abriendo una puerta.

Cuando abrio la puerta, no vio nada, pero luego…

-Marshall- lo llamo Finn.

-Que?- pregunto Marshall.

-Mira detras de ti- dijo Marceline.

-que hay- dijo marshall voltiando.

Detras de el habia una niña de cabello castaño que tenia la piel muy blanca, vestia una bata blanca sucia y rasgada, y tenia la mirada fija en Marshall.

-MIERDA- se fue corriendo detras de Finn y Marceline.

-De verdad esto asusta- dijo Marceline nerviosa.

- tu que crees- dijo marshall.

-Como hacemos para avanzar con ella ahi?- pregunto Finn.

-Jejeje- se rio la niña.

Marshall y Finn se pusieron detras de Marceline y Graw.

-Cobardes- dijo Marceline.

-ven al pasillo te divertiras conmigo- dijo la niña.

Cuando dijo eso, la niña puso sus ojos en blanco y abrio su boca demasiado grande.

-graw da mas miedo- dijo marceline.

-Oye donde estan Finn y Marshall?- pregunto Graw.

Mientras tanto con Finn y Marshall

-es seguro aqui- dijo finn.

-Creo que si, espero que no hayan mas fantasmas como ese- dijo Marshall.

-JEJEJEJEJE- se escuchan ruidos en la habitacion.

-AAAHHH LLEVATE AL HUMANO, SU CARNE ES MAS JOVEN- grito Marshall.

-PERO QUE- grito finn.

Marshall salio corriendo de la habitacion.

-entonses es divertido estar aqui- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-si lo es- dijo un fantasma tomando el te.

-que interesante- dijo gumball.

-ustedes que hacen aqui- dijo marshall.

-Tomamos te con el señor- dijo Gumball señalando la nada.

-creo que se fue- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-no me e ido fui por galletas- dijo el fantasma.

-Es enserio? tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Marshall.

-Oye me dejaste ahi con el fantasma- aparecio Finn.

-Eras tu o yo, y ya los encontre- dijo Marshall.

-vamonos de aqui - dijo finn

-esta bien, se cuida señor y gracias por la comida- dijo la dp

-hasta la proxima- dijo gumball.

-cuidense los escolto a la salida- dijo el fantasma.

Mientras tanto con Marceline y Graw…

-Y asi es como termine aqui- dijo la niña fantasma.

-oh que mal - dijo marcy.

Aparecieron Finn, Marshall, Gumball y la dulce princesa.

-los encontraron- dijo marcy.

-tu que crees- dijo finn.

-entonces ya te vas- dijo la niña.

-Si ya me voy- dijo Marceline.

-suerte espero que vuelvas me gusto hablar contigo- dijo la niña.

Desaparecio la niña.

-vamonos- dijo marshall.

-bueno se cuidan- dijo el fantasma que estaba con la dulce prinsesa y gumball.

-Ya salgamos de aqui- dijo Finn.

Salieron del manicomio y continuaron su camino con los demas para salir del bosque fantasma.

* * *

**YO: *sigue llorando***

**blackoctubre: hermanita no te pongas asi.**

**YO: *la abraza***

**blackoctubre:*corresponde el abrazo* ya ya todo pasara no te preocupes … aqui termina el cap siguiendo con el estilo de halloween adelantado XD.**

**YO: A EL LE GUSTABA EL HALLOWEEN *llora mas fuerte***

**blackoctubre: calmate hermanita no te preocupes el no te merecía.**

**YO: QUIERO MAS HELADO.**

**blackoctubre: *le da helado* bueno yo creo que me despido (porfavor denle apoyo moral).**

**YO: ADIOS *sigue llorando***


	5. El bosque de los lobos

Capitulo 4: "El bosque de los lobos"

**YO: WIIIIIIIIII YA SUPERE A ESE IDIOTA, SOY TAN FELIZ :3**

**blackoctubre:sigo sin creerte pero se feliz.**

**YO: PORQUE NO ME CREES?**

**blackoctubre: no mas nadie puede superar una relacion asi de rapido pero bueno.**

**YO: Me bajaste la moral u.u *se va al rincon***

**blackoctubre: noooo ten helado *le da helado***

**YO: *con una nuve de lluvia en la cabeza* El helado no va a arreglar esto esta vez.**

**blackoctubre: pero el si *le da a su perrito***

**YO: AWWW UN PERRITO.**

**blackoctubre: juega con el mientras comenzamos .**

* * *

Salieron del bosque fantasma, y como ya se habian demorado mucho tiempo y se hacia de noche, tubieron que parar para acambar. Llegaron a otro bosque, ya mas normal, y buscaron un lugar donde acampar.

-Bueno, segun el mapa, llegamos al bosque de los lobos- dijo Marshall.

-Si se llama asi, porque no hay lobos?- pregunto Finn.

-ellos se saven camuflajear bien y saven cuando deven aparecer- dijo leche.

-Y si piensan que estamos invadiendo su bosque- dijo Marceline.

-nos mataran-dijo graw.

-Y si mejor nos salimos y acampamos en otra parte?- pregunto la princesa flama.

-nose si sea una buena idea ellos ya saven que estamos aqui y si tratamos de huir sera peor- dijo marcy.

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto Flama.

-hombres lobo- dijo marcy.

-Acamparemos aqui- dijo Marshall.

Prendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella, luego Marshall y Marceline comenzaron a contarles historias de hace cientos de años, cuando habia pasado la guerra de los champiñones y cuando se hicieron vampiros. Hasta que sintieron que algo los estaba observando detras de los arboles.

-sienten eso- dijo marshall.

-Que cosa?- pregunto Fionna.

-nos vigilan- dijo graw.

-Desde hace rato siento eso- dijo Finn.

-tengo miedo- dijo flama abrazando al principe de fuego

-te entiendo- dijo el principe de fuego

-esto quema- dijo la dulce prinsesa poniendo su mano en el fuego.

-Saca tu mano de ahi- dijo Marceline alejandola del fuego.

-hay cosas que brillan atraves de las hojas- dijo gumball.

En eso se escucha un aullido a lo lejos.

-ya podemos salir corriendo- dijo finn

-no aun no- dijo marshall.

En eso aparece un lobo negro, seguido de otros 3 lobos grises, que los dividieron en 3, por un lado estaban la dulce princesa, Gumball y Leche, por otro estaban Fionna, Marshall y la princesa Flama, y por otro estaban Marceline, Finn, el principe Flama y Graw. Los lobos se estaban acercando a ellos lentamente, gruñendoles.

-Como calmamos a esos lobos?- pregunto Fionna.

-no tengo la menor idea- dijo marcy

-tal ves quieran comida-dijo leche.

El lobo negro comienza a aullar, en eso el lobo negro salto sobre fionna y la muerde marshall manda a volar al lobo y los otros atacan a marshall y de ahi todos peleaban con los lobos , la prinsesa flama corria mientras le perseguia 1 lobo y a marshall estaba con los otros 3. Como ellos traian sus armas, las utilizaron en ese momento (Excepto Fionna porque esta herida), un lobo trato de atacar a Finn, pero el le hizo una cotrada con su espada, Marceline lastimo a los otros 2 son su bajo-acha y Marshall hizo lo mismo con el ultimo lobo. Ya heridos, los 4 lobos se alejaron de ahi.

-fionna estas bien- dijo marshall corriendo hacia ella.

-No, me ha mordido un lobo- dijo Fionna.

-estas … sangrando..- dijo marshall.

-hay que ayudarla- dijo marcy.

-yo tengo unas vendas- dijo finn.

-hay un lobo blanco ahi- dijo la dulce princesa.

-es solo uno es facil-dijo finn

Finn corre hacia el lobo y trata de lastimarlo con su espada, pero el lobo salta sobre de finn y lo esquiva.

-es un lobo ninja- dijo finn.

-no soy un lobo ninja- dijo el lobo blanco.

-Un lobo que habla- dijo Finn.

-tampoco- dijo el lobo transformándose en su forma semihumana.

-Entonces que eres?- pregunto Finn.

-Es una mujer lobo- dijo Marceline.

-en eso te equivocas, soy la que tomara venganza por mis hermanos heridos- dijo la chica atacando a finn con una daga.

-ESPERA- dijo Finn esquivando la daga.

-que quieres- dijo la chica.

-Tus lobos nos atacaron a nosotros- dijo Finn.

-invadieron nuestro territorio- dijo la chica.

-Pero no sabiamos que nos iban a atacar si entrabamos- dijo Finn.

-pues es el bosque de los lobos como crees que no te encontraras lobos- dijo la chica.

-Oigan mientras ustedes estan hablando, Fionna se esta desangrando- dijo Marshall.

-puedo curarla si me dicen por que estan aqui- dijo la chica.

-Es que una tal Arpia robo nuestros poderes y tenemos que ir al reino Arpia para poder recuperarlos- dijo Marceline.

-ok me convencieron - dijo en forma de lobo cargando a Fionna- siganme rapido-

Corrieron hasta una cueva donde habia una casa muy grande (casi como una mansion) rodeada de lobos grises y negros.

-ellos que hacen aqui- dijo el lobo negro

-arpia- dijo la chica poniendo a fionna en una cama.

-y que haras- pregunto marshall.

-hermanita puedes venir un momento- dijo la chica que se tranforma en lobo.

Aparece una chica vestida con un vestido blanco.

-Que pasa hermana mayor?- pregunto la chica.

-puedes curarle el brazo- dijo la otra chica.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica, se acerco a Fionna, le agarro el brazo y con un chasquido le desaparecio la herida -Listo-

-ustedes no son hermanas reales o que clase de padres tenian ustedes- pregunto marshall.

-Yo vengo de marte- dijo la chica.

-mis dos padres eran humanos y yo mute- dijo la otra chica.

-Y como es que pudo curarme tan rapido?- pregunto Fionna.

-ella tiene el poder de marte ademas de ser prinsesa de ese planeta- dijo la chica que muta.

-A todo esto, como se llaman?- pregunto Marceline.

-Me llamo Nicole- dijo la chica de marte.

-yo soy elaine- dijo la de padres humanos.

-Y desde hace cuanto que estan en el bosque de los lobos?- pregunto Marshall.

-ella desde hace unos meses, y yo creo que ya son más de 6205 años.- dijo elaine.

-Estas mas vieja que yo- dijeron Marshall y Marceline.

-Crei que ya estaba aqui desde hace 7 años- dijo Nicole.

-recuerda que tu tiempo y el mio son muy diferentes hermanita- dijo elaine.

-Pero si ella es de Marte como llego aqui?- pregunto la princesa Flama.

-nunca me dijo solo se que se estrello en el patio trasero- dijo elaine.

-mira un perrito- dijo la dulce princesa acariciando al lobo negro.

-me caen bien nos los podemos quedar- dijo el lobo negro

-no creo que sea eso posible ademas tienen dueño- dijo elaine.

-Espera, ese lobo hablo?- pregunto Finn -Afuera solo nos estaba aullando-

-es que son dos diferentes yo vivo con lobos que hablan y que no hablan- dijo elaine.

-Ademas nos estaban atacando, y no podia hablarles, sino defender a los mios- dijo el lobo negro.

-tiene una respuesta logica- dijo marcy.

-Y que hacian en el bosque de mi hermana?- pregunto Nicole.

-es que queremos recuperar nuestros poderes, y objetos preciados- dijo marshall.

-Ademas no tenemos donde dormir y pensabamos acampar en el bosque- dijo Fionna.

-pueden quedarse a condicion que nadie se aserque a nicole, o los mato- dijo elaine.

-Por que? Acaso es malo?- pregunto Marshall.

-lo puede ser grrr- dijo elaine en forma de lobo.

-Por nosotras no te preocupes, no le haremos nada- dijo Marcy refiriendose a las chicas.

-Solo que si se acerca a MI NOVIO, entonces si tendremos un problema- dijo la princesa flama.

-mejor no pregunto , michael trajiste el venado para la cena.- dijo elaine

-no - dijo el lobo negro.

-tenia que traer la cena- dijo otro lobo

-si habia que hacerlo- dijo michael.

-Mejor vayamos a traer la cena- dijo el otro lobo.

-vallan ustedes yo atendere a los invitados- dijo michael.

-flojo, bueno yo les mostrare donde estaran sus habitaciones- dijo elaine.

-Esta bien- dijeron los demas.

Despues de un rato ya cada quien tenia sus habitaciones y ya habian hecho la cena para todos.

-Que es lo que vamos a comer?- pregunto Finn.

-No se como se llama lo que cocina mi hermana- dijo Nicole.

-venado- dijo elaine.

-No tienen algo rojo para comer?- pregunto Marceline.

-si hay fresas en el jardin- dijo elaine.

-Puedo ir por unas?- pregunto Marceline.

-si claro puedes hacerlo- dijo elaine.

Marceline salio a recoger fresas.

-Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar aqui?- pregunto Nicole.

-creo que un par de dias tenemos que viajar aun mucho mas- dijo fionna.

-A donde van?- pregunto Nicole.

-al reino arpia- dijo la prinsesa flama.

-mira mas perritos- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Donde podemos dejar a estos tontos para que no destruyan nada?- pregunto Marshall.

-facil donde estan los cachorros de 3 meses de edad- dijo elaine.

-Podemos dejarlos ahi?- pregunto Marshall.

-si ademas no destruye mas un cachorro de lobo de 3 meses a ellos 2 -dijo elaine.

Entra Marceline.

-No puedo succionar el rojo de las fresas- dijo Marceline.

-no se por que sea eso- dijo finn.

* * *

**YO: BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**blackoctubre: si y para aclarar segun mi personaje es muy sobreproctector(ella me obligo)**

**YO: SHIIIII Y EL MIO SE VOLVIO INOCENTE :3**

**blackoctubre:y eso es todo por hoy, suerte.**

**YO: ESPERA, TODAVIA TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO. BUENO QUISIERA RECOMENDARLES EL FIC DE MarcelineAbadeer236, ME PARECIO MUY BUENO Y QUISIERA QUE LO LEYERAN. Y TAMBIEN SOBRE OTRA COSA…**

**blackoctubre: ella no es mi novia es mi amiga.**

**YO: NO SOMOS NOVIAS, QUE 2 CHICAS ESCRIBAN UN FIC JUNTAS NO LAS VUELVE NOVIAS ¬¬.**

**blackoctubre: aunque es algo parecido pero no lo es.**

**YO: NOS TRATAMOS COMO HERMANAS, ELLA ES MI HERMANA MAYOR Y YO SU HERMANITA.**

**blackoctubre: bueno… ahora si cuidense hasta la proxima.**

**YO: CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	6. Se suman 2 mas a la busqueda

Capitulo 5: "Se suman dos mas a la busqueda"

**YO: ÑE AHORA ME SIENTO CONFUNDIDA :T**

**blackoctubre:por que?**

**YO: COSAS QUE PASARON.**

**blackoctubre: cuentame hermanita.**

**YO: AQUI NO, TODOS PUEDEN LEER.**

**blackoctubre: ok ok …**

**YO: BUENO, SERA MEJOR QUE COMENZAMOS EL CAPI, LEAN FLOJOS…**

* * *

Luego decifraron porque Marceline ya no podia succionar el color rojo de las fresas, era porque ya no tenia sus poderes de vampiro, al igual que Marshall, y tubo que tomar jugo de fresas. Bueno, terminaron la cena y se fueron a sus cuartos.

al dia siguente.

-Tengo mucha flojera- dijo Fionna levantandose de su cama.

-waf warf- dijo un lobo.

-No entiendo- dijo Fionna.

-quiere que vengas a desayunar- dijo leche.

-Esta bien- dijo Fionna saliendo del cuarto.

-Hola :3- saludo Nicole.

-hola- dijo fionna.

-Los demas ya se despertaron?- pregunto Nicole.

-nose- dijo fionna

-no- dijo leche.

-Bueno entonces le dire a mi hermana para que los despierte- dijo Nicole.

-ella si esta despierta- dijo leche.

-Si esta despierta- dijo Nicole.

-nose ella save- dijo fionna.

-esta afuera- dijo leche.

Mientras tanto afuera…

-esta gorda esta vaca- dijo elaine cargando la vaca.

-ya lo se- dijo el príncipe flama.

-y yo estoy cargando mas que tu- dijo elaine.

-No es cierto- dijo el principe flama.

-seguro yo ando cargando todo y tu solo la cola- dijo elaine

-y la cola pesa mucho- dijo el principe.

Mientras tanto adentro…

Ya se habian levantado casi todos

-Bueno mejor me voy a despertar a los demas, mi hermana seguro tarda mucho- dijo Nicole yendose a despertar a los demas.

-que hora son aun no sale el sol- dijo finn.

-Es que a mi hermana no le gusta levantarse mas tarde- dijo Nicole.

-por que- dijo finn.

-Es un lobo- dijo Nicole.

-creo que eso lo dice todo.-dijo finn.

-Quien mas no se ha levantado?- pregunto Nicole.

-creo que nadien pero falta los bobos y el principe flama- dijo marceline.

-Con los cachorritos- dijo Nicole.

-y la flama- dijo marcy.

-Mmmm, no lo se, solo dijo que no me acerque a su novio mientras dormia- dijo Nicole.

-la otra flama- dijo marcy.

-No lo se- dijo Nicole.

-ok y ahora que hacemos- dijo marcy.

-No lo se- dijo Nicole.

-quieren explorar el bosque?- pregunto finn.

-Esta bien- dijeron Marshall, Fionna y Marceline.

-Estan seguros de que quieren salir haya?- pregunto Nicole.

-si porque- dijo marshall.

-Bueno mi hermana no me deja ir haya a menos que me este acompañando- dijo Nicole.

-pero estaras con nosotros- dijo fionna.

-ya llegue- dijo elaine cargando una vaca.

-Igual yo- dijo el principe flama cargando la cola de la vaca.

-Por que traen una vaca muerta?- pregunto Mashall.

-Y porque el solo carga la cola?- pregunto Fionna.

-por que es la comida y el dice que se canso cargandola y solo la sostubo 2 segundos y le dije que me ayude y solo cargo la cola- dijo elaine.

-La cola pesa mas- dijo el principe flama.

-si aja claro y yo no e vivido mas que tu- dijo elaine.

-Hermanita ellos quieren salir al bosque, puedo acompañarlos?- pregunto Nicole.

-am… no- dijo elaine.

-Ay vamos nosotros la cuidaremos bien- dijo Marshall.

-mmm… pero si le pasa algo nadie los recordara- dijo elaine.

-Tranquila la mantendremos alejada de esos dos de ahi y no le pasara nada- dijo Fionna señalando a Marshall y a Finn.

-Nosotros que?- preguntaron Finn y Marshall.

-ok y que no tenga ninguna herida- dijo elaine.

-Esta bien, algo mas que tengamos que hacer?- pregunto Marceline.

-cuidenla de los guepardos- dijo elaine.

-Aqui hay guepardos?- pregunto Marshall -Que genial, hay que perseguirlos-

-si y suerte cuando lleguen estara lista la comida, y tu ayudame y no te duermas- dijo elaine tirandole la vaca al principe flama.

-Ay pesa mucho- dijo el principe flama y la vaca se le cayo ensima.

-entonces pesa mas la cola- dijo elaine.

-Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Finn.

-Adios- dijeron los demas.

-Adios hermanita- dijo Nicole.

-cuidense- dijo elaine.

Y salieron de la casa rumbo al bosque.

-has la comida los vijilare- dijo elaine bajando la vaca del principe flama.

-QUE? No se como se cocina una vaca- dijo el principe flama.

-cortar, fuego, agua ,facil- dijo elaine.

-Y donde la cocino?- pregunto el principe flama.

-en la cosina- dijo elaine.

-Pero es muy grande- dijo el principe flama.

-te odio vijilalos tu- dijo elaine llevando la vaca a la cosina.

-No yo hago la comida- dijo el principe flama quitandole la vaca.

-gracias- sale de ahi.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

-Listo, llegamos al bosque- dijo Nicole.

-Mmmmm, el bosque se ve mejor de madrugada- dijo Marshall.

-si lo es- dijo finn.

-Y a donde se supone que vamos?- pregunto Fionna.

-no tengo la menor idea- dijo finn.

-No querian perseguir un guepardo?- pregunto Marceline.

-pero no se donde estan- dijo fionna.

-Entonces hay que buscarlos- dijo Marshall.

-alguien tiene alguna idea por donde es- dijo marceline.

-Mmmmm no- dijo Marshall.

-grrraawww- salio un guepardo de la nada.

-Wow un guepardo- dijo Marshall.

-y ahora- dijo fionna

-roarr- se fue sobre finn.

-AH QUITENMELO- grito Finn.

-roar- el guepardo.

-Yo te lo quito- dijo Marshall sacando su guitarra-acha y le cotro la cabeza al guepardo.

-gracias- dijo finn.

-Emmm creo que no debiste hacer eso- dijo Nicole.

-porque- pregunto marshall.

-Sus amigos se molestaron- dijo Nicole señalando un grupo de guepardos.

-que mal- dijo marceline.

-Y que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Fionna.

-correr- dijo finn.

Todos comenzaron a correr, siendo perseguidos por los guepardos, pero como esos animales son muy rapidos, tuvieron que ocultarse de ellos trepandose en los arboles, y se dividieron en 2 grupos. No sabian donde estaban los otros, asi que esperaron a que los guepardos se alejaran para poder buscarlos a los demas.

Con Fionna y Marceline…

-y ahora donde estamos- dijo fionna.

-No tengo idea, donde estan los demas?- pregunto Marceline.

-nose estamos perdidas- dijo fionna.

-Mejor vayamos a buscarlos antes de que nos perdamos mas- dijo Marceline.

-creo que estan sobre un arbol- dijo fionna.

-De todos los que estan en el bosque?- pregunto Marceline.

-si pero no se cual- dijo fionna.

-Desearia poder flotar para poder ver sobre las copas de los arboles- dijo Marceline.

-es algo lindo eso verdad- dijo fionna.

-Seee, pero bueno, hay que buscar a esos 2- dijo Marceline.

-dos de que?- pregunto fionna.

-A quien hemos perdido Fionna?- pregunto Marceline.

-a finn marshall y nicole- dijo fionna.

-Elaine no nos dijo que la alejaramos de Marshall y de Finn?- pregunto Marceline.

-si, creo que ellos moriran si ella se entera- dijo fionna.

Con Marshall, Finn y Nicole…

-Ya se fueron esos guepardos?- pregunto Marshall.

-eso parece- dijo finn.

-Donde estamos?- pregunto Nicole.

-nose- dijo finn

-Tenemos que buscar a Fionna y a Marceline para irnos- dijo Marshall.

-si si no estamos mal- dijo finn.

-Por que estan mal?- pregunto Nicole.

-tu hermana nos matara- dijo finn.

-O peor, nos convertia en comida de lobos- dijo Marshall.

-No creo que lo haga, mi hermana no es asi- dijo Nicole.

-segura- dijo finn.

-Si, aunque siempre me dice que convertira en carne molida a los pervertidos- dijo Nicole

-y ha abido alguno alguna ves por aqui- dijo marshall.

-Una vez vi a un chico, pero desaparecio- dijo Nicole.

-sin decir adios- dijo finn.

-para mi que hubo mucha comida ese dia- dijo marshall.

-Me dio carne molida ese dia- dijo Nicole.

-ok.. ya tengo miedo- dijo marshall

-te comprendo- dijo finn.

-Pero no creo que los lastime a ustedes- dijo Nicole.

-segura- dijo finn.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque.

-como se me perdieron odio a los guepardos- dijo elaine en voz alta

-estan cerca de aqui- dijo una voz.

-tu que haces aqui- dijo elaine

-Solo te ayudo un poco- dijo la voz.

-estabien pero por que siento que despues tengo que pagarte - dijo elaine.

-Mmmm, pues si quieres saber donde esta tu hermanita…- dijo la voz.

-y ahora que te devo- dijo elaine.

-Quiero 3 rubies- dijo la voz.

-ten - le dio los 3 rubies- y ahora donde esta mi hermanita.

-Como 4 arboles detras de tu, con 2 chicos- dijo la voz.

-tan cerca y me estafaste- dijo elaine.

-Y tu te volviste debil por culpa de esa niña- dijo la voz.

-lose pero dijiste que con dos chicos me prestas tu daga- dijo elaine.

-Mmmmm, depende, que me daras a cambio?- pregunto la voz.

-no te dare lo de la ultima vez eso me dio pena y me gusto asi que te doy otro rubi- dijo elaine.

-Esta bien, toma- dijo la voz dandole la daga.

-ten le da el rubi- y ella fue corriendo hacia los donde le dijo.

Mientras tanto, con Finn, Marshall y Nicole…

-Ya no quiero regresar a la casa, luego Elaine nos mata- dijo Marshall.

-te entiendo- dijo finn.

-Jejejeje, son graciosos- dijo Nicole.

-no entiendo por que dices eso - dijo finn.

-Es que se ven tan graciosos cuando se ponen asustados- dijo Nicole.

-escuchan eso- dijo finn.

-Na, no creo que sea nada- dijo Marshall.

-mueran- grito elaine saliendo de un arbol y atacando a finn.

-PERO NO HISE NADA- grito Finn.

-YO ME VOY DE AQUI- dijo Marshall tratando de escapar.

-ni se te ocurra- dijo elaine mordiendole la pierna.

-AUCH- se quejo Marshall.

-y ahora que quieren ser carne molida picadillo o filete- dijo elaine.

-Ninguno de los 3, solo dejanos- dijo Finn.

-dije que no- dijo elaine.

-Hola hermanita- dijo Nicole.

-hola hermana- dijo elaine.

-Por que los atacas?- pregunto Nicole.

-estaban cerca de ti- dijo elaine.

-Pero si no le hicimos nada a la niña- dijo Marshall.

-grrrr solo por que ella esta aqui y tengan suerte vamonos- dijo elaine.

-Podrias bajar tu daga?- pregunto Finn.

-no es mia tengo que devolverla- dijo elaine clavandola en un arbol.

-Ya nos vamos a casa?- pregunto Nicole.

-si- dijo elaine

Y caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa, donde se encontraron con Fionna y Marceline.

-estoy molesta con ustedes- dijo elaine.

-Por que?- pregunto Marceline.

-dejaron a mi hermanita con estos dos- dijo elaine.

-No fue nuestra culpa- dijo Fionna.

-Nos separamos cuando nos persiguieron los guepardos- dijo Marceline.

-mm.. estabien-dijo elaine.

-Voy a ver si los demas se despertaron- dijo Nicole yendose a la casa.

-ire a ver si no quemaron la vaca- dijo elaine llendo a la casa.

-Oigan no le hiceron nada a la niña verdad?- pregunto Marceline.

-no - dijo finn

-nada- dijo marshall.

-Y porque Elaine esta molesta con nosotras?- pregunto Fionna.

-nose pero casi nos mata- dijo marshall.

-Si dijo que nos haria carne molida- dijo Finn.

-y mi pierna sigue sangrando- dijo marshall.

-vengan a comer- grito elaine.

-Ya vamos- dijeron todos y entraron a la casa.

-te salio rica la vaca como le haces- dijo elaine.

-como me dijiste- dijo el principe flama.

-oh genial- dijo elaine.

-Y donde estaban ustedes en la mañana?- pregunto la princesa flama.

-correr mucho ejercicio- dijo fionna.

-Si, salimos a correr- dijo Marceline.

-demaciado- dijo finn.

-No quiero comer esto- dijo la dulce princesa.

-y por que- dijo el dulce principe dandole de comer.

-Porque se ve feo- dijo la dulce princesa.

-pero es rico- dijo mientras trataba de hacerle avionsito

-pero aun asi- dijo la dulce prinsesa

-porfavor- dijo el dulce principe

-estabien lo comere- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Dejen de actuar como niños- dijo Marshall.

-Pero si dan risa- dijo el principe flama.

-Aun se me hace raro verlos sin inteligencia- dijo Finn.

-un poco- dijo fionna

-cuando se van al reino de arpia-dijo elaine.

-Creo que hoy partimos- dijo Finn.

-ok mas les vale-dijo elaine.

2 horas despues.

-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos- dijo Finn.

-suerte en el viaje- dijo elaine.

-Adios- dijo Nicole.

Estaban a punto de irse, cuando en eso aparecio alguien…

-jajaja me faltaron ustedes dos- dijo arpia en el aire.

-quien eres- dijo elaine.

-soy arpia y ahora tendre los poderes de ustedes dos por ayudarlos,- grito arpia.

-Hermana que es eso?- pregunto Nicole.

-nose pero te protejere- dijo elaine convirtiendose en lobo.

-nada de eso - arpia chasquea los dedos y elaine se convierte en humano.

-pero que- dijo elaine

-tengan cuidado ella es poderosa- dijo finn.

-Ella fue la que nos quito los poderes- dijo Marceline.

-mira un pajarito- dijo la dulce prinsesa.

-Y a ellos les quito la inteligencia- dijo Marshall.

-adios -dijo arpia volando de ahi.

-Hermana que nos hiso esa cosa?- pregunto Nicole.

-nose no me puedo tranformar en lobo- dijo elaine.

-miren un papel - dijo finn recojiendo el papel- dice que si quieren recurperar sus poderes que tienen que venir con nosotros.

-Entonces ya no puedo sanar a la gente?- pregunto Nicole.

-creo que no- dijo marshall.

-yo no puedo dejar el bosque solo- dijo elaine.

-Nosotros lo podemos cuidar- dijo un lobo.

-seguros amigos- dijo elaine.

-si -respondieron los lobos que hablan al unisono.

-gracias amigos- dijo elaine.

-Bueno entonces vienen con nosotros- dijo Finn.

-si me esperan unos minutos alisto nuestras cosas si- dijo elaine

-Esta bien- dijo Finn.

* * *

**YO: BUEEEEEENO ESO ES TODO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI.**

**blackoctubre:si y no metan la mano en la licuadora hasta la proxima.**

**YO: QUE TE METAN LA MANO A LA LICUADORA?**

**blackoctubre: no la metan si no pierden la mano.**

**YO: OK? BUENO, YA ESTO ES TODO. CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIISSS.**


	7. El desierto del olvido

Capitulo 6: "El desierto del olvido"

**YO: BUENO AHORA VOY A CONTESTAR UNA PREGUNTA QUE ME MANDARON EN UN REVIEW, SI VAMOS A PONER ESCENAS FINNCELINE PERO MAS ADELANTE.**

**blackoctubre:hola si perdieron la mano por meterla a la licuadora no es mi culpa les dije que no la metieran.**

**YO: BUEEEEEEEEENO, COMENZEMOS…**

* * *

Luego de que Elaine y Nicole se alistaran para el viaje al reino Arpia, partieron a su siguiente destino, el desierto del olvido.

-Que es el desierto del olvido?- pregunto Finn.

-es un decierto donde para entrar tienes que comer una fruta que hace que pierdas la memoria y mientras vas saliendo vas diciendo todo lo que has echo y gritaras verdades- dijo marshall leyendo el libro.

-Que te hara gritar todas tus verdades? hay alguna forma de evitar eso?- pregunto Marceline.

-Por que? tienes algo que ocultar?- pregunto la princesa flama.

-no pero hay muchas cosas que nadien deve de saver hay secretos que ocultan toda clase de cosas- dijo marceline.

-y ademas ella es la reina de los vampiros- dijo leche. (RECUERDEN QUE LECHE Y GRAW SON LAS CRIATURAS RARAS QUE IMAGINO ELAINE)

-Cuanto falta para llegar al desierto?- pregunto Fionna.

-ya estamos llegando ahi esta- dijo marshall

Al frente de ellos habia una fila de arboles con frutas rosas en ellos, y en uno de los arboles habia un letrero. El letrero decia "Si quieres entrar al desierto, tienes que comer una de estas frutas, sino, ya veras que pasa".

-Va, no le creo a ese letrero- dijo el principe flama y trato de atravezar los arboles, pero cuando toco uno de ellos se electrocuto y cayo al piso.

-bueno quien quiere una fruta- dijo marshall.

-yo -gritaron todos.

Marshall bajo varias frutas y se las dio a cada uno, y se las comieron, de repente aparecieron en el desierto.

-tengo 800 años- grito la dulce princesa.

-AJA sabia que no tenias 18- dijo Finn.

-Esperen, ahora quien sera el proximo en gritar sus verdades?- pregunto Marceline.

-No lo se, pero no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado- dijo Marshall.

-Yo no recuerdo las aventuras que tuve con Cake- dijo Fionna.

-no recuerdo el nombre de todos los lobos- dijo elaine.

-Yo recorde como llegue aqui- dijo Nicole.

-Mejor avancemos antes de que alguien mas diga sus verdades- dijo el principe flama.

-me gusta morder el colchon por que save rico- grito elaine.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- se rieron todos.

-puff por lo menos fue ese y no el otro- dijo elaine.

-que otro- dijo marceline

-continuemos- grito elaine.

-me gusta la rol de canela -grito el dulce principe.

-ROL DE CANELA? JAJAJAJA- se rio Marshall.

-continuemos- dijo leche

5 minutos despues.

-me gusta vestirme de conejito para hallowen-grito marshall.

-Pfffffff JAJAJAJA- se rio Fionna.

-Me enamore de alguie que no es de la realeza y siempre lo veo cuando mi padre no me vigila- grito Nicole.

-que- gritaron todos.

-Por que gritan? No creo que sea muy importante- dijo Nicole.

-adoraba cuando simon me cantaba antes de dormir- grito marcy.

-me gusta molestar a jake mientras duerme y sueña con el carnicero - grito finn.

-Oigan, mejor ya avancemos que sino no salimos de este desierto- dijo Leche.

-Me gusta la zoofilia- grito el principe flama.

-mejor nos alejamos un poco- dijeron leche elaine y graw.

-Ya avancen- dijo graw.

-amo jugar con el agua aunque me lastime-grito la princesa flama.

-Listo todos ya dijeron sus verdades, avancemos- dijp Leche.

-vamos- dijo finn.

ya a la mitad del decierto casi atardeciendo…

-Me muero de sed- dijo Finn.

-quieres leche- dijo leche.

-Tambien haces leche?- pregunto Finn.

-si sale de la la flor que hay en mi cola- dijo leche.

-Que nos de leche a todos, tambien tenemos sed- dijo Marshall.

-gracias- dijo fionna sacando una jarra vacia.

-Entonces beban- dijo Leche y de la flor de su cola empezo a salir leche.

-me fapeo pensando en cualquier chica, y lo comense hacer cuando comenzo el viaje-grito el principe flama.

-pervertido- le grito marcy

-asqueroso- le grito la princesa flama.

-Pero que cochino- grito Fionna.

-te matare si te acercas a mi hermanita- le grito elaine.

-Que es fapear?- pregunto Nicole.

-no te dire aun eres muy pequeña- dijo elaine.

-me gusta que la reina helada me secuestre- grito el dulce príncipe.

-Te gusta que Simone te secuestre? Es enserio?- pregunto Marshall.

-mira un cactus-dijo el dulce principe.

-me gusta molestar a la gente a proposito- grito la princesa flama.

-Crei que eso era obvio- dijo Marceline.

-Mi padre me comprometio con alguien que no amo- grito Nicole.

-y amas a alguien que hermoso-grito marcy.

-eso no lo sabia-dijo elaine.

-me gusta estar desnudo en la casa mientras jake no esta- grito finn.

-Gracias por darme una imagen mental ¬¬- se quejo Marshall.

-me gusta dormir en casa de marshall- grito fionna.

-Crei que el que quien dormia conmigo era mi gato- dijo Marshall.

-am…-dijo fionna.

-una ves vi a fionna desnuda- grito marshall.

-QUE?- grito Fionna.

-que esta interesante el cactus que abraza el dulce principe-dijo marshall.

-amo comer a la dulce gente- grito la dulce princesa.

-Eres canibal- grito el dulce principe.

-un poco y tu igual eres dulce- dijo la dulce princesa.

-me gusta molestar a los del clan de magos del bosque -grito elaine.

-Que clan de magos que hay en el bosque?- pregunto Nicole.

-uno que no existe hermanita- dijo elaine.

-me gusta perseguir lobos por que asi me siento libre-grito marcy.

-tengo dos hijos con una almuhada- grito finn.

-eso es posible- dijo la princesa flama.

-Crei que eso lo habia imaginado- dijo Finn.

-nunca saves hay muchos universos- fijo graw.

-bueno continuemos- dijo leche.

Ya en la noche, en una cueva del desierto…

-esta rica la cena , y gracias por la fogata graw- dijo marshall.

-duerman y descansen todos. - dijo leche.

-y por que ustedes no gritaron secretos como nosotros- dijo la princesa flama.

-No lo sabemos- dijo graw.

-eso es raro- dijo finn.

-yo creo que por que no tenemos nada que ocultar-dijo leche.

-Que gracia tiene lo de gritar todas nuestras verdades de la nada?- pregunto Marshall.

-algunas si lo son conejito- dijo fionna.

-Solo porque me visto de conejo en halloween no? TT-TT - se quejo Mashall.

-pero te ves tierno asi - le dijo fionna.

-Pero no queria que te enteraras asi- dijo Marshall.

-pero seras mi conejito- dijo fionna abrazando a marshall.

-Gracias conejita- dijo Marshall correspindiendo el abrazo.

-dejen dormir vallan a otra cueva-grito elaine lanzando una piedra hacia la nada.

-Asi me abrazaba Bruno- dijo Nicole.

-quien es bruno- dijo elaine medio dormida.

-El chico del que estoy enamorada y no es de la realeza- dijo Nicole.

-zzzzz- elaine se durmio.

-duerme profundamente- dijo el principe flama.

-Tu me das miedo- dijo Nicole alejandose del principe flama.

-no tienes que tener miedo-dijo el principe flama y le lanzan una piedra de la nada.

-muerete- dijo elaine entre sueños.

-Eso porque?- pregunto el principe flama sobandose la cabeza.

-esta dormida- dijo leche riendose.

-Ya duermanse- dijo Marceline.

-solo falta que el se duerma- dijo graw.

-ya voy ya voy- dijo el principe flama.

En la madrugada…

-leche estas despierta- le pregunto elaine a leche.

-si lo estoy que quieres elaine- dijo leche

-cuida a mi hermanita ire por el desayuno- dijo elaine

-lo hare- djo leche.

-gracias - dijo elaine saliendo de ahi.

Y salio de la cueva a casar lo que habia en el desierto, hasta que se topo con alguien conocido para ella…

-Hola- dijo una voz.

-leaf que haces lejos del bosque- dijo elaine.

-Turisteando- dijo Leaf.

-no te creo que quieres- dijo elaine.

-Tal vez quiera ayudarte a cazar tu desayuno- dijo Leaf.

-y como haras eso se te olvida que puedo sola- dijo elaine.

-Se te olvida que no puedes transformarte en lobo?- pregunto Leaf.

-esto…, como te enteraste- dijo elaine.

-Tambien vivo en tu bosque- dijo Leaf.

-solo por que te dejo y como me ayudaras y cuanto me costara- dijo elaine.

-2 zafiros- dijo Leaf.

-como saves que hoy no tengo rubies?- dijo elaine.

-Solo lo dije porque queria zafiros- dijo Leaf.

-ten - dijo elaine dandole los 2 zafiros.

-Toma- le lanza una daga.

-es permante o te la tengo que devolver- dijo elaine.

-Quedatela- se va.

-y ahora por el desayuno- dijo elaine buscando una presa.

En la cueva…

-leche que haces- pregunto el principe flama.

-cuido a nicole y espero- dijo leche.

-Donde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Nicole.

-salio por el desayuno, aun no se como le hara no llevo arma ni se puede tranformar-dijo leche.

-Ve a buscarla, que tal si le pasa algo- dijo Nicole.

-yo me tengo que quedar a cuidarla- dijo leche.

-yo tengo que pensar- dijo el principe flama.

-llegue - dijo elaine con un monton de conejos y un par de aves.

-Hola hermana- dijo Nicole.

-hermanita despertaste- dijo elaine.- el no te hiso nada verdad- señalando al principe flama.

-No hermanita- dijo Nicole.

-Oigan algunos tratamos de dormir- de quejo Marshall.

-pero ya es tarde- dijo elaine prendiendo el fuego.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Finn.

-5 de la mañana- dijo elaine.

-Es tarde para un lobo- pregunto Marceline.

-si- dijo elaine.

-Que hora es? Por que se despertaron?- pregunto Fionna.

-5 de la mañana - dijo el principe flama.

-Oigan donde estan los bobos?- pregunto Marshall.

-cuando desperte no estaban- dijo elaine.

-se fueron por ahi de las 2 am y los cargaban unos alacranes- dijo leche.

-y no hicite nada- dijo marceline levantandose.

-no- dijo leche.

-Y ahora donde los buscamos?- pregunto Finn.

-segun mi instinto esta fuera del decierto dormidos- dijo leche.

-y como saves- dijo la princesa flama.

-se casi todo y estan con un amigo de los nuestros- dijo leche.

-Entonces vayamos yendo fuera de este desierto- dijo Marshall.

-coman antes estan protejidos-dijo leche.

-Cierto, ya tengo hambre- dijo Finn.

-Igual yo- dijo Marceline.

-agarren hay muchos caze de mas - dijo elaine comiendo el conejo.

Terminaron de comer y salieron de la cueva, hacia el final del desierto, donde se veia una fila de arboles.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Marshall viendo el mapa.

-Ya me di cuenta, todos vemos la fila de arboles a lo lejos- dijo Marceline.

-Aqui hay un camino, parece que lo dejaron los alacranes- dijo Finn.

-Bueno sigamoslas para encontrar a esos 2- dijo el principe flama.

Siguieron el camino que dejaron los alacranes y encontraron a los principes dormidos en una roca.

-Oigan despierten- dijo Leche.

-oh que hago aqui- dijo el dulce principe.

-No se que hago aqui- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Ya continuemos, ya casi salimos del desierto- dijo Marshall.

-las hormigas son mis reyes- grito la dulce princesa.

-No me sorprende- dijo Marceline.

-A veces siento que me gustan los hombres- grito el dulce principe.

-e.e Creo que me alejare de ti- dijo Marshall.

-Igual yo- dijo Finn.

-Y yo- dijo el principe flama.

-mejor no preguntar- dijo graw.

-Me quieren quitar mi puesto de princesa de marte- grito Nicole.

-eso si es intersante- dijo finn.

-y mucho - dijo marceline.

-Emmm- dijo Nicole.

-es encerio hermanita- dijo elaine.

-yo le queria pedir matrimonio a fionna pero me da pena- grito marshall.

-Es enserio Marshall?- pregunto Fionna.

-si - dijo marshall.

-Aw Marshall- dijo Fionna lanzandose a sus brazos.

-llegue al nivel 15 con 4 hombres- grito el principe flama.

-Mejor me alejo de ti- dijo Finn.

-me abrasas- dijo el dulce príncipe.

-QUE? No- dijo el principe flama.

-Y ahora que- pregunto la princesa flama.

-llegue al nivel 15 con leaf- grito elaine.

-Quien es Leaf?- pregunto Nicole.

-am…- dijo elaine llendose de ahi caminando rapido.

-Hermana- la llamo Nicole.

-que paso - dijo elaine.

-Quien es Leaf? Y que es nivel 15?- pregunto Nicole.

-yo no te respondere eso perdon hermnita- dijo elaine.

-me gusta finn el humano- grito marceline.

**(YO: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH LO DIJO. blackoctubre: lose yo lo escribi)**

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, esto es mejor que telenovela- dijo Marshall.

-se puso interesante- dijo elaine sentandose.

-No puedo creerlo, EL ES MI NOVIO- grito la princesa flama molesta.

-Emmmm- dijo Marceline nerviosa.

-quieres palomitas- dijo fionna.

-si un poco-dijo elaine.

-Me gusta Marceline la reina vampiro- grito Finn.

**(YO: QUIERES MAS PALOMITAS?. blackoctubre: claro)**

-esto se puso mejor- dijo el principe flama.

-No puedo dejar de ver eso- dijo Marshall.

-Que has dicho?- pregunto la princesa flama molesta.

-que me gusta marceline- dijo finn.

-Finn- dijo Marceline sorprendida.

-Dime que estas bromeando,eso no es posible- dijo la princesa flama.

-Claro que si, tu me dejaste de gustar- dijo Finn.

-ya no amo a finn pero no dejare que sea feliz con nadien mas- grito la princesa flama.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOohhhhh- dijeron todos los que estaban viendo

-no me sigan- dijo la princesa flama corriendo y yéndose de ahi.

-Emmmm- Finn y Marceline se quedaron como estatuas.

-salgamos - dijo leche empujando a los dos helados chicos hacia la salida.

-y ahora salgamos de este feo lugar- dijo marshall.

* * *

**YO: SE NOS ACABARON LAS PALOMITAS EN EL MOMENTO MAS INTERESANTE u.u**

**blackoctubre:se pero bueno.. por que haces que los personajes tengan pasados pervertidos ?**

**YO: YOOOOOOOO? A TI SE TE OCURRIO LA IDEA.**

**blackoctubre: de ambas yo solo lo decia de broma XD.**

**YO: *la manda a Marte* BUENO ESTO ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	8. Secretos revelados p1

Capitulo 7: "Secretos revelados-Parte 1"

**YO: HOLIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, BUENO AQUI LES TRAEMOS EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, PERO POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO LO DIVIDIMOS EN 2 PARTES.**

**blackoctubre: si comida.**

**YO: COMIDA?**

**blackoctubre: shh… bueno hola.**

**YO: COMENZEMOS.**

* * *

Cruzaron la linea de arboles del desierto del olvido y entraron en un campo muuuuuuuuuuuy grande, donde no habia nada mas que pasto, pasto y mas pasto, uno que otro insecto salia volando de entre las hierbas, habian mariposas y mariquitas volando y un caracol que saludaba.

-estamos en el campo verde segun el mapa es un campo de color verde sin ningun peligro- dijo marshall.

-caminemos un rato entonces- dijo finn.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que se aburrieron, ya que en el campo verde no ocurria nada interesante.

-podemos descansar ya me canse- dijo la dulce princesa.

-porfavor ademas ya tengo hambre- dijo el principe flama.

-Pero por aqui no veo nada que podamos comer- dijo Marceline.

-yo buscare la cena e casado con los lobos en lugares parecidos a este o incluso en decierto- dijo elaine.-amm.. pueden cuidar a mi hermanita- pregunto elaine.

-Nosotras la cuidamos- dijo Fionna.

-gracias- dijo llendose de ahi.

-Y que hacemos mientras ella caza- pregunto Finn.

-nose que dicen- pregunto fionna.

-mira cosas rojas con puntos negros- dijo el dulce principe.

-mira hay mas- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Creo que ellos se pondran a jugar con las mariquitas- dijo Marceline.

-ignoren las cosas que dije en el desierto- dijo el principe flama.

-Cual de todas las que dijiste?- pregunto Fionna.

-La de que hisiste el nivel 15 con 4 hombres?- pregunto Finn.

-La de que te fapeas con las chicas?- pregunto Marshall.

-O lo de que te gusta la zoofilia?- pregunto Leche.

-de preferencia todas- dijo el principe flama.

-NO creo que sea tan facil de olvidar- dijo Marceline.

-Y que es el nivel 15?- pregunto Nicole.

-si quieres te enseño- dijo el principe flama.

-alejate de ella yo le explico- dijo Marceline.

-Por que no me puede enseñar?- pregunto Nicole.

-vente para aca y te explico- dijo marcy.

15 minutos despues…

-...Y eso es el nivel 15- dijo Marceline.

- D: - se quedo con cara de trauma.

-vine y encontre un venado y un par de conejos- dijo elaine cargando al venado.

-Nosotros aprendimos que es el nivel 15- dijo Finn.

-Creo que a tu hermana le choco la explicacion- dijo Marshall.

-QUE HISIERON QUE- grito elaine.

-Ella pregunto- dijo Marceline.

-ok algo que quieras decirme hermanita- dijo elaine.

- D: - sigue con cara de traumada.

-muy bien hare la cena - dijo el principe flama prendiendo fuego con piedras.

Luego de 10 minutos, estaban esperando a que se cocinara la cena. Y alguien decidio aclarar un tema que comenzo desde el desierto del olvido.

-Y cual es la historia detras de sus secretos?- pregunto Leche.

-bueno creo que como ya saven no hay problema que les diga- dijo elaine.

-Entonces tu seras la primera- dijo Finn.

-bueno muerdo el sofa por que recuerdo que se cayo un dulce y se quedo pegado el sabor.-dijo elaine.

-Y los otros?- pregunto Marshall.

-bueno…

_Flashback_

_Elaine P.O.V_

_Segundo secreto:_

_Era un dia estaba en el reino de los magos mucho antes que llegara niky estaba con leaf y teniamos mucha pintura roja y decidimos que teniamos que hacer algo con ella , entonses llenamos los gorros de los magos de nuestro clan con pintura y cuando se lo pusieron en la presentacion se llenaron de pintura roja, de ahi cada ves que podiamos le haciamos bromas con pintura roja._

_End Elaine's P.O.V_

-y por eso la razon del segundo secreto- dijo elaine.

-Y el ultimo, que es mas interesante?- pregunto Marceline.

-am...preferiria no decirlo- dijo elaine.

-Vamos, aqui todos van a decir sus verdades- dijo Graw.

-Que si?- preguntaron todos.

-mm… ya nimodos- dijo elaine.

Flashback

Elaine P.O.V

Tercer secreto:

esto paso despues de que llegara niky , leaf solia vivir conmigo antes de que llegara niky y pues yo tenia que esconder a niky de leaf , como el tiene su propia casa en el bosque de los lobos lo fui a ver y el queria regresar a vivir conmigo y el de repente comenzo a besarme, cosa que ya habiamos echo antes y comensamos a jugar un poco y pues.. y el comenzo a quitarme la ropa y se quito la de el… y pues comenzamos a hacer el escalon 15.

End Elaine's P.O.V

-Ya no quiero saber del nivel 15- dijo Nicole.

-muy bien creo que sigo yo- dijo el principe flama.

-Esto se pondra bueno- dijo Marshall.

-se pondra comico e interesante- dijo elaine.

- espero que no me de imagenes en la mente- dijo finn

Flashback

Principe Flama P.O.V

Primer secreto

estaba aburrido y solo en el reino y estaban los lobos y leones de fuego jugando conmigo y uno toco una parte de mi cuerpo muy sensible e hise cosas con los animalitos creo que les gusto por que despues se me acercaron y le lamian…

-Ok ya es suficiente- dijo Finn.

-creo que bomitare- dijo elaine.

-tienes un problema- dijo leche.

-por dios como es posible- dijo marceline.

-El me da miedo- dijo Nicole señalando al principe flama.

-Y que hay del segundo?- pregunto Marshall.

-Bueno…

Flashback

Principe Flama P.O.V

Segundo secreto:

No pueden negar que cada una de las chicas de aqui son lindas, pero desde que Fionna sale con el vampiro me resigne a ella y lo unico en lo que puedo pensar es en… bueno pues ustedes ya saben…

-Eso me recuerda, que es fapear?- pregunto Nicole.

-yo no te dire eso hermanita no quiero que te traumes como lo hiciste cuando te dijeron que es nivel 15- dijo elaine.

-Vamos algun dia lo sabra- dijo Marceline.

-Falta el tercero- dijo Finn.

-Esto sera feo…

Flashback

Principe Flama P.O.V

Tercer secreto:

Mi madre habia echo una fiesta, de la cual no me acuerdo mucho, donde tome muchas bebidas extrañas, y solo recuerdo que desperte en mi cuarto con 4 tipos en mi cama y estaba desnudo.

End Principe Flama P.O.V

-Ya oimos suficiente- dijo Finn.

-A quien le toca?- pregunto Fionna.

-nose- dijo elaine.

- a nicole- dijo marceline.

-No creo que les interese mucho- dijo Nicole

-eres mi hermanita menor y no sabia que tenias un tipo de novio o algo asi- dijo elaine.

-Pues…

_Flashback_

_Nicole P.O.V_

_Primer secreto:_

_Una vez me habia escapado del palacio porque mi padre no paraba de insistir en que me casara con un desconocido. Y mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo unos guardias de mi padre me habian encontrado y trate de escapar de ellos, luego choque con alguien y le rogue que me escondiera de los guardias. Desde ahi conoci a Bruno y me enamore de el._

_End Nicole's P.O.V_

-que intenso- dijo marceline.

-no sabia eso- dijo elaine.

-continua continua- dijo fionna.

-Esta bien…

_Flashback_

_Nicole P.O.V_

_Segundo secreto:_

_Aunque le dije a mi padre que no queria casarme con alguien que no conocia, igual me comprometio con un desconocido que tiene 240 años, solo tengo 160, el no me convense nada, no quiero nada con el._

_End Nicole's P.O.V_

-oh que interesante- dijo marshall.

-woaw esta complicado tu caso- dijo leche

-continua - dijo marcy.

-Ya es el ultimo…

_Flashback_

_Nicole P.O.V_

_Tercer secreto:_

_Cuando mi madre habia muerto, mi padre se caso con una señora millonaria que tiene una hija, Carla, que me odia mas que nada en Marte, y dijo que si alguna ves llegaba a desaparecer o ella misma me mataba, ocuparia mi lugar como princesa._

_End Nicole P.O.V_

-espera y llegaste aqui y perdiste parte de tu memoria en el choque- dijo elaine.

-Pero en el desierto la recupere- dijo Nicole.

-entonses regresaras a marte- dijo marceline.

-Pues si pero no se como regresar- dijo Nicole.

-el hombre magico tiene un teletransportador o algo asi que con buenos pensamientos te lleva a marte o algo asi- dijo finn.

-Quien es el hombre magico?- pregunto Nicole

-es un hombre malo que le hace maldades a la gente- dijo finn

-Pero si es malo entonces no me dejara usar ese teletransportador- dijo Nicole.

-no amenos que le des algo- dijo finn

-por cierto chico humano te toca decir tus secretos- dijo leche

-am bueno les dire- dijo finn.

_Flashback_

_Finn P.O.V_

_Primer secreto:_

_es que habla dormido y dice verdades y hace formas chistosas con su cuerpo y por eso lo veo mientras duerme._

_End Finn's P.O.V_

-Quien es Jake?- pregunto Nicole.

-es mi hermano, es un perro magico- dijo finn.

-Yo tengo una gata magica, se llama Cake- dijo Fionna.

-y por que no esta aqui- dijo finn.

-esta gorda y no se puede mover- dijo marshall.

-Callate Marshall, solo esta cansada- dijo Fionna.

-bueno creo que tengo que decirles el segundo secreto- dijo finn.

-Dilo entonces- dijo Graw.

_Flashback_

_Finn P.O.V_

_jake no estaba y mi ropa estaba sucia y fue solo curiosidad andar por la casa sin ropa y eso es todo del segundo secreto_

_End Finn's P.O.V_

-Aun no me dicen que es fapear- dijo Nicole.

-y aun no lo sabras quieres otro trauma- dijo elaine tomando una pierna del venado.

-ahora cuenta el tercero todos quieren saver ya que en el decierto se puso como tenenovela- dijo marshall.

-Si, incluso comimos palomitas- dijo el principe flama.

-em…- dijo marceline.

-bueno, lo dire- dijo finn

_Flashback_

_Finn P.O.V_

_Tercer secreto:_

_Un dia que me pelee con la princesa flama por una tonteria que ella exagero despues y me dejo solo, me sentia deprimido y fui a casa de Marcy para pedirle algun consejo de como amistarme con flama. Llegue a su casa y ella estaba llorando , no se por que lloraba exactamente , pero se veia su mirada como de inocente con la poca luz visible, y le pregunte:_

_-por que lloras?-dije timidamente._

_Ella solo me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro._

_-dime que tienes no me gusta verte asi- dije suavemente._

_Ella solo siguio llorando, no me gustaba verla llorar y la abrace muy fuerte._

_-solo estoy triste finn- dijo con la voz cortada._

_-por que- dije preocupado._

_-Solo abrazame, no quiero estar sola- dijo aun llorando._

_-lo hare, mi ama- dije abrazandola._

_Y asi nos quedamos largo rato, nunca pude olvidar eso…_

_End Finn's P.O.V_

-y eso es todo- dijo finn algo apenado.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- dijeron todos los que estaban ahi

-Bueno creo que a mi tambien tambien me toca aclarar las cosas- dijo Marceline.

-haslo - dijo leche.

-Ok…

_Flashback_

_Marceline P.O.V_

_Primer secreto_

_En la guerra de los champiñones, me habia quedado sola con Simon, y el era el que me protegia de los mutantes que quedaron de la guerra. Como estaba asustada por lo que estaba pasando, no podia dormir bien en las noches, y Simon me cantaba hasta que me durmiera._

_End Marceline's P.O.V_

-esta muy tierno eso- dijo leche

-encerio hiso el rey helado- dijo finn

-no voy a llorar- dijo elaine.

-Quien es Simon?- pregunto Nicole.

-es un amigo al cual quiero mucho- dijo marcy.

-Cual era el otro secreto?- pregunto Fionna.

-Bueno…

_Flashback_

_Marceline P.O.V_

_Segundo secreto:_

_-solo fue curiosidad esta viajando por la tierra de Ooo y una manada de lobos y yo tenia carne me la terminaba y se la lanzaba pero sin el color rojo y ellos me jalaron un rato para que juege con ellos entonses jugue con ellos y comensaron a correr y los seguia , y me sentia libre._

_End Marceline's P.O.V_

-Ahora si, el que todos queriamos saber- dijo Marshall.

-dilo porfavor- dijo leche.

-Esta bien Esta bien…

_Flashback_

_Marceline P.O.V_

_Estaba deprimida porque Finn estaba con la princesa flama, y por ese motivo estaba llorando cuando Finn vino a mi casa esa vez. No pense que me enamoraria de el pero asi lo hice, y me dolio mucho verlo con otra chica, pero nunca fui capaz de decirle porque era feliz y queria que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo._

_End Marceline's P.O.V_

-bueno yo termine de comer dormire- dijo elaine.

-Tambien tengo sueño- dijo Nicole.

-yo voy por ahi- dijo leche

-yo ire con leche- dijo el principe flama.

-yo hablare con fionna- dijo marshall jalando a fionna.

-bueno creo que ire por ahi- dijo finn

-Oye espera- dijo Marceline jalandolo del brazo.

-que quieres- dijo finn.

-Todavia tenemos que aclarar las cosas entre nosotros- dijo Marceline.

-muy bien habla- dijo finn.

-Yo ya dije lo que sentia, pero tu no lo dijiste- dijo Marceline.

-pues , perdon marcy no estoy muy seguro de esto- dijo finn.

-Si no estas seguro entonces porque dijiste que te gustaba- dijo Marceline

-el decierto fue, si me gustas. pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento- dijo finn.

-Bien, pues entonces dejemoslo asi- dijo Marceline yendose a otro lado.

* * *

**YO: EL ES UN HIJO DE P $% ¬¬**

**blackoctubre: si lo es.**

**YO: NO ME REFERIA A EL DE AQUI ME REFERIA AL OTRO.**

**blakoctubre: no hablaba de finn si no por el otro que te quejas casi todos los dias.**

**YO: NO ME QUEJO DE ESO CASI TODOS LOS DIAS SOLO LOS VIERNES Y SABADOS.**

**blakoctubre: domingo, lunes, y martes ya feliz jejeje.**

**YO: *la manda a marte* BUENO ESTO ES TODO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN 2 CAPIS MAS VENDRA EL FINNCELINE :3**

**blackoctubre: no te escaparas niky y hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Secretos revelados p2

Capitulo 8: "Secretos revelados-Parte 2"

**YO: SIGO MOLESTA CON EL ASUNTO DEL WOMANIZER ¬¬**

**blakoctubre: yo por el calentamiento global y la destruccion de especies en peligro de extincion y no me quejo.**

**YO *poker face* ._.**

**blackoctubre: comenzamos.**

* * *

En su segundo dia en el campo, nuestros heroes estaban caminando por el campo para llegar a su siguiente destino, pero en el camino se toparon con otras 2 criaturas extrañas ambos tenian forma de perro tenian ojos rojos y cranios en la cabeza uno tenia pecho amarillo collar azul con una gema roja un tatuaje en el hombro con una estrella negra y era de piel grisacia , y el otro igual era de piel grisacia tenia una montura azul con el crentro una gema roja un tatuaje de reloj de tiempo y otros distintivos.

-Que son esas cosas?- pregunto la dulce princesa.

-yo soy malka- dijo el de collar azul

-Y yo soy Arka- dijo la de la montura.

-En esta nota dice que Arka es de Marceline y Malka es de Finn- dijo Marshall.

-entonses el es mio- dijo finn señalando a malka.

-no soy exactamente de usted pero lo acompañare en el viaje- dijo malka.

-Igual que todos nosotros- dijo Arka.

-bueno y ustedes dos chicas no ya deverian haber entrenado con sus amigos-dijo malka.

-Entrenar para que- pregunto Fionna.

-para pelear con arpia para que mas- dijo malka.

-No nos dijeron ese detalle- dijo Marshall.

-encerio- dijo malka.

-Sera mejor que continuemos- dijo Marceline.

-Cuando terminemos este campo entraremos a una ciudad- dijo Arka.

-que ciudad - dijo marshall.

-Primero iremos a ciudad Disney- dijo Arka.

**(YO: NO ME AYAN BULLYING ME RECUERDA MI INFANCIA TTT-TTT)**

-entonses vamos, espera que es disney- dijo el principe flama.

-Si que es Disney?- pregunto Nicole.

-bueno recuerdo que era una compania que hacia peliculas hace muchos años cuando yo era mortal- dijo elaine.

-Tambien recuerdo eso, pero no se supone que solo eran dibujos animados?- pregunto Marceline.

-Si lo eran. Pero por accidente una bruja trajo al mundo real a los personajes de las peliculas- dijo Arka.

-Entonces estaremos en una ciudad de dibujos animados?- pregunto Finn.

-eso parece- dijo elaine.

-entonses caminemos- dijo leche.

Caminaron por el campo hasta que llegaron a una playa, y en la orilla habia un bote grande, eso queria decir…

-Tenemos que cruzar el oceano para llegar a Disney?- pregunto Fionna.

-Creo que eso es obvio- dijo Leche.

-oh no.- dijo finn

-Y si mejor me quedo aqui?- pregunto Fionna.

-Que es oceano?- pregunto Nicole.

-son litros y litrios de millones de agua salada- dijo elaine.

-Y porque ellos se asustaron?- pregunto Nicole.

-A Fionna le da miedo el oceano- dijo Marshall.

-yo igual- dijo finn con cara palida.

-Vamos no es para tanto- dijo Arka.

-el agua salada no es mala- dijo malka

-sirve para pensar e inspirar- dijo graw.

-No quierooo- se quejo Fionna.

-no te preocupes amor si te pasa algo estare aqui- dijo marshall.

-Ay esta bien- dijo Fionna.

-Donde esta el chico que se parece a Fionna?- pregunto el dulce principe.

-Creo que huyo como niñita- dijo Marceline.

-esta tirado en el piso- dijo malka.

-recojelo- dijo leche.

-bueno- carga a finn y sube el bote.

Pasan horas en el oceano y aun no llegan a tocar tierra.

-Tengo hambre- dijo el principe flama.

-creo que hay comida en la bodega- dijo leche.

-veo que no hay nada- dijo el dulce pricipe.

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Marceline.

-pescar , no es obio- dijo elaine agarrando unas cañas que estaban ahi.

-Que es pescar?- pregunto Nicole.

-conseguir comida de una manera ridicula- dijo marshall.

-Me siento mal- dijo la dulce princesa que estaba de color verde.

-creo que tiene mareos- dijo elaine.

-Yo sigo con hambre- dijo el principe flama.

-A que hora llegamos?- pregunto Fionna.

-que alguien cuide a la dulce prinsesa , tu el que tiene hambre ayuda a pescar y que alguien este en el timon- dijo elaine.

-ya voy mandona- dijo el principe flama agarrando una caña

-Y quien cuida a la dulce princesa?- pregunto Marshall.

-hermanita puedes hacerlo- dijo elaine.

-Esta bien- dijo Nicole.

-Creo que voy a….- la dulce princesa vomita sobre Finn quien seguia inconsiente.

-Que asco- dijo Marshall.

-Que acaba de hacer?- pregunto Nicole.

-ahh- dijo finn con cara de casi muerto

-Oh miren desperto- dijo Nicole.

-Ya me siento mejor- dijo la dulce princesa.

-pesque algo- dijo elaine.

-Cuando llegamos a tierra?- pregunto Fionna.

-Por que tengo vomito encima?- pregunto Finn.

-nadie save- dijo marshall.

-si lo vi que me vomitaron- dijo finn.

-jejeje perdon finn- dijo la dulce princesa

-Donde estan Graw, Leche, Malka y Arka?- pregunto Marceline.

En la bodega del barco, las bestias estaban jugando con un monton de bolas de estambre que encontraron.

-hace tiempo que no veia de estas- dijo leche.

-Ni yo, es mas, no recuerdo que fueran tan divertidas- dijo Arka.

-si lo son- dijo malka.

-crees que ellos nesesiten nuestra ayuda- dijo graw.

-no lo creo - dijo leche.

Fuera de la bodega.

-Que es esa cosa gris que tienes en la mano hermanita?- pregunto Nicole.

-es un pez y es comida- dijo elaine.

-Y como le vamos a cocinar?- pregunto Marshall.

-Si no tenemos fuego- dijo Marceline.

-pero hay una estufa ahi - dijo elaine.

-Enserio?- pregunto Finn.

-no la vez- dijo elaine

-algo jala esta cosa- dijo el principe flama.

- saca es un pez- dijo elaine.

-Pero es muy pesado- el pez lo jala y casi cae al mar.

-agarrenlo- dijo marshall.

-No el me da miedo- dijo Nicole.

-Entonces que lo agarre alguien mas- dijo Marshall agarrando su pierna.

-ok- elaine lo agarra de la otra pierna.

Del mar sale un atun de aleta amarilla.

-que es eso- dijo marshall.

-comida- dijo el principe flama.

-bueno busquen a las bestias mientras cosino al parecer ya casi llegamos a tierra- dijo elaine señalando una montaña en forma de castillo.

-Por fin una montaña en forma de castillo- dijo Fionna.

-Creo que es un casillo en la montaña- dijo Finn.

-Es una roca- dijo el dulce principe.

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahi…

-por que me trajieron tus amigos aqui- dijo la prinsesa flama amarrada y trallendolas por 2 manticoras.

-Para proponerte algo que no puedes rechazar- dijo Arpia.

-que es- dijo la prinsesa flama

-Que te unas a mi plan para destruir a esos tontos heroes, y a cambio te devolvere tus poderes- dijo Arpia.

-me parece un poco raro, y que gano ademas de mis poderes- dijo la princasa flama.

-Digamos que te ayudare a vengarte de ciertas personas que en este momento odias tanto- dijo Arpia mostrandole en una esfera a Finn y Marceline.

-que hay en esa esfera- dijo la pf

-Lo que estan haciendo en este momento, esta otra esfera muestra lo que pasó, y esta otra lo que va a pasar- dijo Arpia mostrandole una esfera con lo que paso en el desierto, y otra con una imagen de Finn y Marceline besandose.

-eso no es posible- dijo la princesa flama.

-Claro que es posible, mi esfera nunca se equivoca- dijo Arpia.

-acepto- dijo la pf.

-Muy bien, ten tus poderes- dijo Arpia lanzandole un rayo y la princesa flama volvio a tener fuego.

-me siento mejor asi- dijo la pf.

-Muy bien, ahora, este es el plan…-

Volviendo al barco.

-quien me ayuda con las bestias estan enredadas con hilo- dijo el dulce principe.

-Yo voy- dijo Marceline.

-la comida esta lista- dijo elaine.

-Cuando llegamos a la montaña en forma de castillo?- pregunto Fionna.

-parece que como en una hora- dijo la dulce princesa- oh hormiga en un bote- persigue a la hormiga.

-Que le ven a las hormigas?- pregunto Marceline.

-es dulce- dijo el dulce principe

-Y a que hora esta lista la comida?- pregunto Finn.

-ya esta servido- dijo elaine.

-Ok- dijo Finn.

-coman- dijo elaine saliendo de ahi.

-A donde vas hermanita?- pregunto Nicole.

-pensar- dijo elaine.

Cenaron y esperaron a que el bote se acercara mas a la montaña, hasta que chocaron con algo.

-con que chocamos- dijo marshall.

-Con una cosa blanca- dijo Nicole.

-Esperen, estamos en una playa- dijo Marceline.

-tierra , bueno arena- grito finn corriendo achia la arena.

-Al fin, tierra firme- dijo Fionna abrazando una roca.

-parece que quieres mas a esa roca que ami- dijo marshall

-No es cierto amor- dijo Fionna abrazando a Marshall.

-alfin llegamos pero hay que tener cuidado- dijo leche

-Por que? si son dibujos de disney- dijo Marceline.

-son dibujos animados nunca saves que pasan- dijo leche

-No entendi- dijo Marshall.

-Solo agradescan que estamos en tierra- dijo Finn abrazando una palmera de ahi.

-comi digan - dijo elaine bajando del barco con unas espadas.

-De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto el principe flama.

-las encontre por ahi- dijo elaine.

-niño me aprietas- dijo la palmera

- hablas- dijo finn

-claro que objeto inanimado no lo hace- dijo la palmera.

-Entonces la roca que abraze tambien habla?- pregunto Fionna.

-Claro que si, gracias por el abrazo- dijo la roca, se puso un sombrero negro y salio de ahi.

-ahora me siento raro- dijo marshall

-caminemos - dijo malka

Caminaron por un monton de palmeras que hablaban y salian caminando con sus raices, hasta que chocaron con una puerta con cara.

-La contraseña- dijo la puerta.

-alguen la save- dijo marshall.

-Tratemos con esta "Abrete cesamo"- dijo Arka.

-No soy de la pelicula Aladin- dijo la puerta.

-Entonces cual es?- pregunto Marceline.

-OYE PUERTA DEJA PASAR A NUESTROS VISITANTES- grito una voz chillona de detras de la puerta.

-Esta bien, pueden pasar- dijo la puerta abriendose.

* * *

**YO: BUENO ESO ES TODO, NO ME HAGAN BULLYING, ME RECUERDA MI INFANCIA TTT-TTT**

**blackoctubre: no te haran billyng encerio**

**YO: *se va al rincon***

**blackoctubre: por cada persona que te haga buying me pagara mas asi que no le hagan bullyng amenos que quieran que me paguen mas owo**

**YO: COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ¬¬**

**blackoctubre: pues segun me vas a pagar pero es la verdad ya esta escrito y asi estara hermanita**

**YO: NO ENTENDI, PERO BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**


	10. Ciudad Disney

Capitulo 9: "Ciudad Disney"

***Elaine y yo con orejas de Mickey***

**YO: HOLIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, BUENO EN ESTE CAPI no te quites la orejas ¬¬**

**blackoctubre: por que en que momento me las pusiste?**

**YO: PORQUE ESTE CAPI ESTA INSPIRADO EN DISNEY Y NO TE QUITES TUS OREJAS.**

**blackocbure: ok….**

**YO: COMENZEMOS.**

* * *

-espera esa voz - dijo elaine.

-Si es muy chillona- dijo Nicole.

-No, esa voz la recuerdo- dijo Marceline.

-ni yo- dijo marshall.

-HOLA AMIGOS- dijo un raton con guantes y un pantalon rojo con zapatos enormes.

-creo que te llamabas kiki mouse- dijo elaine

-No es kiki, es Mickey- dijo Mickey.

-AA me recuerda como hace 995 años cuando aun estaba con Simon- dijo Marceline.

-woaw alfin alguien mas viejo que yo, sin ofender- dijo elaine.

-Pero yo nunca envejesco, vengan por aqui- dijo Mickey llevandolos por un camino.

-Que clase de criatura eres?- pregunto Finn.

-Soy un raton, mi nombre lo dice Mickey MOUSE- dijo Mickey.

-y tambien tranformaron a tus compañeros de trabajo- dijo malka

-Claro que si, hasta tenemos otros compañeros que no conociamos- dijo Mickey.

-ven sigueme por aqui- dijo otra voz chillona jalando a marshall.

-Tu me pareces familiar- dijo Marshall yendose con la voz chillona.

-Y que los trajo aqui?- pregunto Mickey.

-pues una tipa llamada arpia nos quito nuestros poderes y objetos preciados ,tenemos que buscarlos- dijo finn

-Y cuanto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto Mickey.

-poco queremos llegar rapido a la siguente ciudad- dijo malka.

-jejeje chica quieres que tus deseos se cumplan- dijo una voz particular.

-Eso es posible?- pregunto Fionna siguiendo la voz.

-y cuanto tiempo llevan aqui- dijo finn

-No lo se, creo que unos 2 o 100 años- dijo Mickey.

-ven conmigo nos divertiremos- dijo un leon cachorro.

-bueno- dijo elaine siguiendo al leon.

-Y a donde vamos exactamente?- pregunto Finn.

-Bueno terminando este camino entraremos al castillo- dijo Mickey.

-Oigan perritos gigantes, no quieren perseguirme?- pregunto un gato gordo con una sonrisa gigante que flotaba.

-Un gato- dijo Arka.

-Hay que seguirlo- dijo Malka y las 4 bestias lo siguieron.

-Y ustedes de donde son?- pregunto Mickey.

-somos de la tierra de OOO- dijo finn.

-y de la tierra de AAA- dijo el príncipe flama.

-Yo soy de Marte- dijo Nicole.

-woaf woaf- dijo un perro volador de nariz de calabaza.

-Un perrito- dijo la dulce princesa.

-siguamoslo- dijo el dulce principe.

-Les gusta divertirse?- pregunto Mickey.

-y a quien no- dijo Marceline.

-ven chico de piedra tengo algo que te interesara- dijo un oso negro.

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el principe flama siguiendolo.

-Y mi hermana?- pregunto Nicole deteniendose.

-Nicole no te separes- dijo Marceline.

-Donde esta mi hermana- dijo Nicole yendose por otro lado.

-bueno como veo que alguien se dio cuenta, inicien a divertise- dijo mikey mouse y desaparece.

-A donde se fue?- pregunto Finn.

-no tengo idea- dijo marceline

-y los demas busquemoslos- dijo finn

En otra parte con Marshall.

-Sabia que te conocia de algun lado, eres Minnie Mouse- dijo Marshall.

-encerio ven vamos a tomar el te- dijo minnie mouse.

-Me tragiste aqui por te?- pregunto Marshall

-si-dijo minnie mouse.

-bueno vamos a tomar el te y tienes aperitivos- dijo marshall

-claro- dijo minnie.

-entonses que comienze esta fiesta y que sea un no cumpleaños- dijo el sombrerero loco.

-El sombrerero?- pregunto Marshall.

-Si el nos trae el te- dijo Minnie.

-exacto sigamos festejando con una cancion- dijo el sombrerero.

Feliz no cumpleaños

Feliz Feliz no cumpleaños te doy te doy

Feliz Feliz no cumpleaños te doy te doy

Si nadie se interpone lo debemos celebrar

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy

Cumplimos años tan solo

Un dia, un dia y nadamas

Los otros 364 dias Del año

No cumpleaños esos dias son

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños el dia de hoy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a mi y a ti

Si nadie se interpone lo debemos celebrar

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tu a yo

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tu a yo

Hoy es mi no cumpleaños

Y lo debo celebrar

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a mi

Cumplimos años tan solo

Un dia, un dia y nadamas

Los otros 364 dias Del año

No cumpleaños esos dias son

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños les doy les doy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños les doy les doy

A todas las personas

Que no cumplen años hoy

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños

feliz feliz no cumpleaños

feliz feliz no cumpleaños les doy

-Ok esto es muy raro- dijo Marshall tomando te.

En otra parte con Fionna…

-Que se supone que eres?- pregunto Fionna.

-soy el genio- dijo el genio (de aladino).

-El genio?- pregunto Fionna.

-si señorita y ahora le vengo presentando una silla- dijo el genio apareciendo una silla- con todo y comida- chasquea los dedos y hay comida.

-Esto me gusta- dijo Fionna.

-muy bien y ahora hay que jugar limbo aqui tenemos al señor ades, al este tipo de cara chistosa que le gusta decir ajia(goffi) y al pato donald- dijo el genio

-Jejeje, no se quienes son ellos pero son graciosos- dijo Fionna.

-Oye niña no te rias, so sabes a quien estas mirando- dijo Ades.

-no- dijo fionna.

-coono crees que no le conoses- dijo donald (ya saven nunca se entiende lo que dice)

-Que?- pregunto Fionna.

-nada ajia- dijo goffi.

-Bueno basta de charla A BAILAR- dijo el genio pasando por debajo del palo de limbo.

Con los bobos…

-eres un lindo perrito detente y juega con nosotros- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Woaf woaf- dijo el perro flotando lejos de ellos.

-A donde se va?- pregunto el dulce principe.

-sigamolo- dijo la dulce princesa.

Y llegaron a un lugar tenebroso.

-A donde se fue el perrito?- pregunto la dulce princesa.

-woaf- dijo el perro.

-zero trajiste invitados- dijo un esqueleto alto y con smoking o algo parecido.

-Señor usted no come mucho?- pregunto la dulce princesa.

-jajaja, me caes bien aunque no das mucho miedo con ese atuendo- dijo el esqueleto.

-Y que lugar es este?- pregunto el dulce principe

-ciudad hallowen-dijo el esqueleto.

De repente comenzo a sonar una cancion tenebrosa…

Niños, niñas y los demás

Vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar.

Un extraño y gran país

Que se llama Halloween.

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Gritos en la oscuridad.

Esto es Halloween, asustar es nuestro fin

Ya verán, como todo el mundo temblara.

Gritos ya

Gritos hasta el fin.

Así es siempre Halloween.

Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder

Ve mis dientes y ojos también.

Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar

Mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…

Que lugar, que emoción

Todos cantemos esta canción.

Mi ciudad, te fascinará

Y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.

Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar

Algo horrible te saldrá y te hará ¡gritar!

Esto es Halloween, el terror es nuestro fin.

¿Te asusté?

¡Así será!

Una vez, otra vez,

Todo aquí es al revés

Bajo la luna en la oscuridad.

¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!

Así es siempre Halloween.

Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,

Mírame bien, te hace asustar.

Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,

Soy el viento que te hace estremecer.

Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror

Te hago soñar sueños de terror.

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...

Presten todos mucha atención

Sin temor no habrá diversión.

El terror es nuestro fin,

Así es siempre Halloween.

Mi ciudad, te fascinará

Si te descuidas te sorprenderá.

Si el flaco Jack te encuentra y te atrapa,

De un grito loco te dará un susto mortal…

Esto es Halloween

¡Gritos hasta el fin!

Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar.

El rey Jack gran rey de nuestra ciudad,

Todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack.

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween…

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.

Que lugar, que emoción,

Todos cantemos esta canción…

Aparecieron mas ciudadanos de la ciudad de Halloween (UN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN ATRASADO)

En otro lugar con Nicole…

-Por donde tengo que ir en este lugar- dijo Nicole caminando por un bosque.

En eso aparece un chico alto con la piel de color verde que tenia una camisa y pantalon negros.

-creo que me e perdido.,ahi hay alguiel le preguntare- dijo el chico acercandose a nicole.

-Quien eres?- pregunto Nicole.

-me llamo leaf ¿de casualidad saves donde estoy?- dijo leaf.

-No, espera, si se quien eres- dijo Nicole.

-amm.. yo igual se quien soy soy una persona- dijo leaf.

-No, yo se que eres amigo de mi hermana Elaine- dijo Nicole.

-si lo soy- dijo leaf algo nervioso.

-Y dijo algo del nivel 15- dijo Nicole.

-amm.., mejor me voy por ahi- dijo leaf.

-Como pudiste hacer eso con mi hermana?- pregunto Nicole molesta.

-no se, solo paso, no le paso nada verdad- dijo leaf.

-No se donde esta- dijo Nicole.

-es cierto no se separa mucho de ti- dijo leaf.

-No pero tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Nicole.

-te ayudo o me voy- dijo leaf.

-Ayudame a encontrar a mi hermana- dijo Nicole.

-claro señorita- dijo leaf.

De repente aparecieron muchos naipes de corazones junto con una señora gorda de vestido rojo y un corazon en la cabeza.

-Y estos extraños que hacen en mi tierra?- pregunto la señora.

-Quien es usted?- pregunto Nicole.

-creo que deveriamos correr- dijo leaf.

-Soy la reina roja pequeña, este chico te esta molestando?- pregunto la reina.

-Bueno..-

-CORTENLE LA CABEZA- grito la reina roja

-mejor corre - dijo leaf corriendo.

-TRAIGANME SU CABEZA- grito la reina roja señalando a Leaf.

-Y ahora como encontrare a mi hermana- dijo Nicole

-niña hay que correr sigueme- dijo leaf gritando.

-Esta bien- dijo Nicole corriendo.

En otro lugar con las bestias…

-gatito ven te prometo no morderte- dijo graw..

-Y si mejor desaparesco- dijo el gato desapareciendo dejando su enorme sonrisa.

-donde estamos- dijo malka.

-No lo se- dijo Arka.

-creo que no devimos haver seguido al gato- dijo leche

-Creo que estamos en un bosque de invierno- dijo Arka.

-y entonces que hacemos- dijo graw.

-No lo se, preguntemosle a esos animales de ahi- dijo Arka señalando 2 osos

-oigan ustedes saven donde estamos- grito leche.

-Kenai quienes son esos?- pregunto el oso mas pequeño.

-No se tu sigue caminando- dijo el oso mas grande.

-encerio nesesitamos su ayuda- dijo malka.

-Que quieren?- pregunto el oso mas grande.

-nesesitamos regresar con nuestros amigos- dijo malka

-Que clase de animales son?- pregunto el oso mas pequeño.

-Despues se los explicamos, necesitamos regresar rapido- dijo Arka.

-tu que dices koda los ayudamos- dijo el oso mas grande.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Koda.

-bueno ayudemoslos- dijo el oso grande.

-Gracias, por donde podemos regresar?- pregunto Leche,

-creo que por aqui siganme- dijo el oso grande.

-Y como se llaman?- pregunto Arka.

-yo soy kenai- dijo el oso mas grande.

-Y yo Koda- dijo el oso pequeño -Y ustedes?-

-yo soy malka- dijo malka

-yo graw- dijo graw

-yo arka- dijo arka

-yo leche- dijo leche.

-Tienen nombres muy raros- dijo Koda.

- lo sabemos- dijo graw

-Por donde vamos?- pregunto Arka.

-Hay que cantar una cancion mientras buscamos de donde vienen- dijo Koda y comenzo a cantar…

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que

ver y vivir, con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar asi

soñaba con ir.

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta

cada instante aqui, con el sol mas brillante mis pasos

doy, no se aparta la risa de mi.

y es lo mas importante volvernos a ver, no importa donde

tenga que ir, mil historia hay que oir y van a ser las que

quiero compartir.

y diles que me siento bien, con tanto que ver y vivir, con

la luna sobre mi vuelvo a donde ven, nada mas se podria pedir,

ni la lluvia al caer, me va a cambiar, el sol siempre vuelve a salir,

y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar cuantas

cosas hay por descubrir.

sigue mi camino

mi destino

es mi camino...

es mi camino...

es mi camino...

es mi camino...

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, y voy a cumplir

mi mision, los cielos azules por donde voy dan alas a mi

corazon.

mi corazon..

Diles a todos que en marcha estoy que voy a volver a mi hogar

con el sol mas brillante mis pasos doy, disfruto el camino al

andar siiii que en marcha estoy, si en marcha estoy.

Y de repente todos estaban rodeados de animales cantando.

-Aqui todo es un musical?- pregunto Arka.

-no tengo idea- dijo leche.

En otra parte con el principe flama

-y cuando comienda la diverion- pregunto el principe flama.

-Balu quien es el?- pregunto un niño.

-es un tipo que me encontre parece divertido- dijo el oso.

-Parece apagado- dijo el niño.

-Todo lo que necesita es…

Busca lo mas vital, no más

lo que es necesidad, no más

olvídate de la preocupación

Tan sólo lo muy esencial

para vivir sin batallar

y la naturaleza te lo da

Doquiera que vaya

doquiera que estoy

soy oso dichoso

oso feliz

La abeja zumba siempre así

porque hace miel sólo para mí

y las hormigas encuentro bien

y saboreo lo menos cien

del primer lenguetazo

Lo más vital en esta vida lo tendrás

te llegará

Busca lo más vital, no más

lo que has de precisar, no más

nunca del trabajo has de abusar

Si buscas lo más esencial

sin nada más ambicionar

mamá naturaleza te lo da

Lo más vital para existir

te llegará

nos llegará

Busca lo más vital, no más

lo que has de precisar, no más

nunca del trabajo has de abusar

Si buscas lo más esencial

sin nada más ambicionar

mamá naturaleza te lo da

mamá naturaleza te lo da

-me parece interesante este lugar- dijo el principe flama.

En otro lugar con Elaine...

-y a donde vamos- dijo elaine.

-vamos con unos amigos- dijo el leoncito

-te sigo- dijo elaine.

-llegamos por cierto como te llamas- pregunto el leon.

-elaine y tu- dijo elaine.

-soy simba- dijo el leoncito.

-simba estas por aqui- dijo un jabali

-Donde estas pequeño?- pregunto un suricato.

-por aqui con una amiga- dijo el leoncito.

-Al fin te encontramos, y quien es tu amiga?- pregunto el suricato.

-es elaine- dijo simba.

-Hola, yo soy Timon y el es Pumba- dijo el suricato.

-mucho gusto- dijo elaine.

-Y de donde vienes?- pregunto Timon.

-soy del bosque de los lobos-dijo elaine.

-Bueno nosotros estabamos a punto de comer pero estabamos esperando a Simba- dijo Timon.

-oh que bien y saven como me regreso con mis amigos- dijo elaine

-nose- dijo simba.

-Seguro es por ahi- dijo Timon señalando un bosque.

-muchas gracias y probecho- dijo elaine caminando al bosque.

En otro lugar con Finn y Marceline…

-y ahora que hacemos puede suceder cualquier cosa- dijo finn.

-No lo se, seguro aparecen mas dibujos animados- dijo Marceline.

-mejor vamonos de aqui- dijo finn.

Llegan a una puerta que decia "Gracias por su visita a Disney"

-Oh mira ya salimos- dijo Marceline.

-y los demas que hacemos- dijo finn.

-Si logre escapar de esa fiesta extraña- dijo una voz detras de ellos.

-Mira ahi esta Marshall- dijo Marceline.

-ese suricato tenia razon aqui era la salida- dijo elaine llegando.

-Hermanita por fin te encuentro- dijo Nicole abrazando a Elaine.

-te extrañe hermanita- dijo elaine respondiendo al abrazo.

-gracias baloo por traerme- dijo el principe flama bajando de el oso.

-De nada, y recuerda lo que te enseñe- dijo baloo yendose.

-Jejejeje ese tipo era gracioso- dijo Fionna apareciendo.

-gracias señor esqueleto me gusta su coche- dijo la dulce princesa bajando de un carro tipo funebre.

-y gracias por los dulces- dijo el dulce principe.

-feliz halloween- dijo el jack skeleton.

-Ya estan todos?- pregunto Finn.

-faltan las bestias- dijo marshall.

- y entonses pro eso kenai es un oso- dijo koda.

-ya te gusto contar esa historia verdad- dijo kenai.

-pero es divertida- dijo koda.

-Jejejeje, tiene razon- dijo Arka.

-miren ahi estan nuestros amigos- dijo leche.

-secuidan y gracias por todo- dijo malka.

-Adios- se despidieron.

-Ahora si vamonos de aqui- dijo Marceline.

* * *

**YO: WIIIIIIIIIIIII TERMINO EL CAPI, Y LES TENEMOS UNA NOTICIA.**

**blackoctubre:por desgracia el finnceline se retrasa 2 capitulos mas.**

**YO: ASI ES, O QUE PENSABAN QUE SE IBAN A DECLARAR CANTANDOSE UNA CANCION DE DISNEY, TIENE QUE SER MAS ROMANTICO.**

**blackoctubre: como matando a arpia :)**

**YO: SHHHHH NO ARRUINES LA SORPRESA, POR CIERTO NOS HEMOS CREADO UN ASK, EL MIO VA A ESTAR EN MI PERFIL.**

**blackoctubre: ella me convencio y el mio esta igual en mi perfil y hay un dibujo de arka y malka en mi devianart.**

**YO: OE TU ME DIJISTE A MI.**

**blackoctubre: como digas , y ahora bailemos sobre el arcoiris con fliffy el unicornio rosado.**

**YO: *la manda a marte* BUENO ESTO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS **


	11. Guest

YO: HOLAAAAA, ESTO NO ES UN CAPI SOLO QUEREMOS ACLARAR ALGO QUE YA MUCHOS DEBEN SABER PORQUE ES MUY OBVIO...

blackoctubre: como que no me tienes confianza otra cosa no soy chico

YO: EXACTO, NI YO TAMPOCO, SOMOS CHICAS ¬¬

blackoctubre: otra cosa en el siguente capitulo no sere yo tengo mis vacaciones de un capitulo

YO: ESO SE LOS EXPLICARE CON TU REEMPLAZO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (solo sera en uno despues volveremos a escribir las 2)


	12. Ciudad Creepy

Capitulo 10: "Ciudad Creepy"

**YO: HOLIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, BUENO COMO YA LE HABIA DICHO EN LA NOTA ANTERIOS, blackoctubre NO VA A ESTAR EN ESTE CAPI PORQUE NO QUIERE ESCRIBIRLO ¬¬, PERO NO ESTARE SOLA ME ACOMPAÑA MarcelineAbadeer236...**

**MarcelineAbadeer236: Holi :3**

**YO: BUENO NO LOS MOLESTAMOS MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI...**

* * *

Cuando salieron de Ciudad Disney despues de caminar un poco llegaron a otra ciudad sombria donde encontraron a un tipo palido con smocking y sin cara, los dulces principes se asustaron y corrieron por la ciudad.

-Oigan ustedes regresen solo es un hombre con traje, ¿es peligroso?- pregunto Fionna a las bestias.

-La verdad, si, es Slenderman, un espectro que mata a quien entre a su bosque- dijo Arka.

-Hola Soy la embajadora de esta ciudad, me llamo Mika Myers, bienvenidos a Ciudad creepypasta- dijo una chica vestida de negro, chica palida de cabello negro como en de Marcy.

-Finn? Ya le dio- dijo Marceline

-Genial se desmayo- dijo Fionna viendo a Finn en el suelo.

-Alguien que ponga a ese humano en mi lomo- dijo Leche.

-Yo lo hare- dijo el principe flama y levanto a Finn dejandolo caer en el lomo de Leche.

-Tenemos que encontrar a esos tontos para seguir el camino- dijo Fionna.

-Bien, ¿quien me diria que hacen aqui todos ustedes?- pregunto Mika.

-A estos chicos una tal arpia les quito los poderes- dijo Elaine.

-Y ese tipo sin cara no nos hara nada?- pregunto Fionna.

-Segun lo que yo se, es que slenderman solo se lleva las almas inocentes, o sea, a los niños- dijo Malka.

-Todos somos mayores de edad- dijo el principe flama.

-Se salvaron- dijo Mika.

-Emmm creo que no todos, Nicole tiene 16- dijo Elaine.

-Entonces que no lo sepa, sino saldra alguien menos de esta ciudad, y no solo lo digo porque saldran con el chico sexy que se desmayo- dijo Mika.

-Que es Slenderman?- pregunto Nicole.

-Es uno de los muchos creepypastas de esta ciudad- Respondio Mika.

-Oooh- dijieron Fionna, Nicole y Elaine.

-Donde estan marshall y Marceline?- pregunto Nicole.

-oh no no deben separase, vamos por ellos- Dijo Mika.

Entraron a la ciudad llena de edificios abandonados y casa que daban miedo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Slenderman los estaba siguiendo muy de cerca.

-Alto, sienten eso?- pregunto Leche.

-Algo nos esta siguiendo desde hace rato- dijo Fionna.

Sale slenderman desde detras de una casa en ruinas.

-Oh no- dijo Arka.

-Y... Sera mejor que sigamos avanzando rapido si no quieren que la rubia se desmaye tambien- dijo Mika.

Caminaron rapido pasando la casa donde estaba Slenderman, pero el saco sus tentaculos para alcanzarlos.

-Esa cosa tenia tentaculos?- pregunto el principe flama.

-Sii, olvide contarles ese pequeño detalle, y hay mas cosas como estas en esta ciudad- dijo Mika.

-Hay mas Slendermans?- pregunto Fionna.

-No, ella se refiere a que hay mas cosas raras, no solo Slenderman- Dijo Leche.

Cuando creyeron quee habian salvado d Slenderman vieron a un tipo conlos parpados cortados, con las mejillas cortadas pareciendo una sonrisa eterna y con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

-Y este quien es?- pregunto Fionna.

-Go To Sleep- dijo el chico y comenzo a correr hacia ellos.

-Este e un buen momento para que olviden lo que dije y corran- dijo Mika.

Ellos corrieron y se dispersaron, las chicas siguieron a Mika, pero Fionna se fue para otro lado con las bestias.

Con Mika y los demas...

-Ese chico extraño nos sigue siguiendo?- pregunto el principe flama corriendo.

-No solo nos sigue ese señor de traje- dijo Nicole.

-Oh no, nos encontro de nuevo- dijo Elaine.

-Porque nos sigue?- pregunto el principe flama.

-...- respondio slenderman-

-No habla, si no te has dado cuenta no tiene boca- dijo Mika.

Slenderman estira uno de sus tentaculos. Levanta a Mika y la arroga contra un arbol.

-Tendremos que seguir solos- dijo Elaine.

Slender agarra a Elaine con uno de sus tentaculos y la lanza lejos.

-Hermanita!- grita Nicole.

E hiso lo mismo con el principe flama.

Con Fionna y las bestias...

-Criaturas... Creo que solo quedamos nosotros alejados del grupo y... Esperen ¿y Finn?- pregunto Fionna.

-Creo que se nos cayo cuando estabamos huyendo de ese chico raro- dijo Graw.

- ay no, busquemoslo o Marcy nos mata- dijo Fionna.

En eso Elaine cae frente a ellos, seguida del principe flama.

-ustedes?- dijo Fionna

-Que tal Fi- dijo el pervertido del Pf

-ese tipo nos lanzo lejos- dijo Elaine.

-Y donde esta la embajadora y Nicole, por cierto no vieron a Finn?- pregunto Malka.

-Emmm... Finn se nos perdio- dijo Leche.

Se oye un grito de niñita a lo lejos.

-Ese no es Finn?- pregunto Arka señalando a alguien corriendo como loco.

-AAhhhhhhh- saquenme de esta tetrica ciudad- grito Finn.

De repente algo se lanza sobre Finn.

-Ay no- Dijo Fionna.

Finn logra quitarse esa cosa de encima y se va corriendo con los demas, pero la cosa lo comenzo a perseguir.

-alejate cosa- le grito Finn.

Luego Finn tropezo con una rama y cayo e espaldas, sintio que esa cosa lo mataria pero...

-Oye humano no te quedes ahi- dijo Malka levantandolo y poniendolo en su lomo.

-Gracias, pero me duele mucho el tobillo- se quejo Finn.

-Cuando nos alejemos de esa cosa te veremos el tobillo, ahora sigan corriendo- Dijo Fionna corriendo alejandose de esa cosa misteriosa.

-esta bien- dijo Finn.

Seguian corriendo cuando vieron que perdieron a esa cosa, y se toparon con Mika desmayada.

-Ella no es la embajadora?- pregunto Fionna.

-Si ella es- dijo el principe flama.

-Emmm y si la ayudan?- dijo Finn desde el lomo de Malka.

-Alguien subala a mi lomo- dijo Arka.

-Yo lo hare- dijo el Pervertido (principe flama).

De pronto escuchan a Marcy y Marshall llegar.

-Wow, esta ciudad esta super rara- dijo Marshall.

-hey, hola chicos- saludo Marceline.

-A donde se habian ido ustedes?- pregunto Fionna.

-Emmm... Digamos que fuimos a explorar- dijo Marceline.

-No vieron por ahi a los principes?- pregunto Arka.

-A ese par de bobos? Si, estan en un lado de la ciudad, pero eso si daba miedo asi que no quisimos entrar- Dijo Marshall.

-Oh Finn despertaste- dijo Marcy.

-Si desperte, pero luego nos persiguio una cosa extraña y no hiso correr mucho y creo que me torci el tobillo- dijo Finn.

-oh, ¿quieres que suba a revisar?- pregunto Marcy.

-Esta b...bien- dijo sonrojado Finn.

Marcy se sube al lomo de la bestia y comienza a revisarle el tobillo a Finn -creo que si te lo torciste Finn- dijo Marceline.

-Y en cuanto tiempo me voy a sanar?- pregunto Finn.

-mmm... Depende, si te mueves mucho podria empeorar- Dijo Marcy.

-Pues creo que me quedare quieto por un tiempo, no quiero que esto sea un inconveniente- dijo Finn.

-bien pensado- dijo Marcy.

-ejem ejem- interrumpio Elaine

-La embajadora esta despertando- dijo el Pf.

-Que? Como cuando donde por que?- dijo Mika.

-Que bien que despierta- dijo Fionna.

-si yo... Esperen ¿no habia alguien mas con ustedes?- pregunto Mika.

-Donde esta mi hermana?!- dijo Elaine.

-Creo que la dejamos cuando Slenderman nos lanzo al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo el principe flama.

-Busquenla AHORA- ordeno Elaine.

-Nosotros miramos por lo alto- dijo Finn.

-Mika sabes a donde se la pudo llevar slenderman?- pregunto Fionna.

-Quien es Sally y donde vive?- pregunto Marshall.

-ella vive en la creepy house, por alla- dijo Mika.

-la Creepy House chico lindo- dije

-ey alejate de el- dijo Marcy.

-tranquila chica, solo juego se nota que ustedes tienen algo- respondio Mika.

-No no tenemos nada- dijo Finn.

-Que si?- preguntaron todos.

-No se habian declarado despues del desierto del olvido?- pregunto Fionna.

-Emmm... Ya mejor vamos por Nicole- dijo Marceline.

-Si, chicos siganme- dijo Mika.

La siguieron hasta el final de la ciudad, donde habia una mansion enorme que estaba toda descuidada, a punto de derrumbarse y en las paredes tenia unas notas extrañas y dibujos de Slenderman.

-esto me asusta un poco Finn- dijo Marceline

-tranquila estoy aqui- dijo Finn

-ustedes dos tienen que aclararse ya- les susurro Marshall

-cuando se me pegue la gana- respondio Marcy

-Esta es la Creepy House- dijo Mika.

-Y que hay ahi dentro?- pregunto Fionna.

-Ahi se reunen todos los creepypastas y seguro Nicole esta con ellos- dijo Mika.

-hermanita estas aqui?- grito Elaine

-shhhh, si te oyen esto se pondra feo- dijo Mika.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, aparecio un chico vestido de negro con una mascara azul que de la parte de los ojos salia una sustancia de color negro (Eyelees Jack).

-ay no- dijo Fionna

-que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Marshall

-Salgan con el mayor silencio que puedan, esta cosa siente sus pasos- dijo Mika.

-Que miedo- le dijo Finn a Marcy.

-lo se- respondio Marcy.

El chico solo siguio su camino, pero a medida que avanzaban mas, se encontraban con mas criaturas raras, primero se cruzaron con una pantalla, y de esta salio un chico vestido de verde, que tenia orejas puntiagudas y lloraba sangre (Ben Drowned), luego fueron perseguidos por 2 chicas, ambas tenian la piel blanca como papel, una tenia un vestido negro y una mascara (Jane the Killer) y la otra tenia una sudadera morada, una falda negra, medias rayadas y una mecha fucsia en en cabello (Nina the Killer).

-no me digas que hay mas cosas- expreso el Pf

-les dije que aqui se reunian todos los creepys- respondo Mika al inutil ese.

-Hola niños quieren dulces?- pregunto un hombre larguirucho vestido de payaso, en blanco y negro, que tenia una sonrisa psicopata (Laugthing Jack).

-emmm... N...no- respondio asustada Elaine -queremos encontrar a mi hermana-

-vete de aquí Jack- le dice Mika.

-miren quien esta aqui, McKayla Myers, la embajadora de esta ciudad- dijo Jack.-tambien me alegra de verte-

-notase el sarcasmo -ahora dejanos en paz- dijo Mika

-lo hare, pero si quieren salir vivos y con esa chica de aqui deberan cuidarse muuucho-

-ya largate- le grita Mika.

Jack se va.

-Y ahora donde encontraremos a Nicole?- pregunto Fionna.

-Y tambien se nos perdieron los tontos- dijo el pf.

-busquemos a Sally- dijo Mika.

-esos bobos estan detras de unas mansiones haciendo quizas que cosa- dijo Marcy.

-Que divertido- dijo una voz en un cuarto.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Finn.

-Esa es Nicole- dijo Elaine.

-Sigan la voz, siento a Sally con ella- dijo Mika.

-Que bueno que papi Slendy te trajo aqui para jugar- dijo otra voz.

-Papi Slendy, ese tipo tiene familia?- pregunto Finn.

-claro que si- respondio Mika -algunos si llevamos una vida amorosa normal Finn-

-Creo que ya se de donde viene la voz- dijo Arka.

-vamos- dijo Malka.

Siguieron su camino siguiendo a la voz y encontraron a Nicole jugando con... Vieron a una niña vestida con un camison rosa que decia Sally, que estaba ensangrentada y tenia abrasado un oso maltratado.

-wow, me asusta- dijo Fionna

-ven, dijo Marshall y la abrazo

-awwww- dijeron Finn y Marcy desde el lomo de la bestia, no se dieron cuenta que cuando vieron a la niña ellos se abrazaron tambien.

-Hermanita- dijo Elaine.

-Hermanita- Nicole corrio a abrazarla.

-que lindas, me recuerdan a mi familia- dijo Mika.

-tienes hijas?- pregunto Fionna.

-claro, Sally algunas veces juega con ellas. Bueno, ya que Nicole esta aqui y los chicos bobos en la salida podemos seguir avanzando- dijo Mika.

-si, es buena idea- dijo el Pf.

Salieron de la creepy house y buscaron a los tontos, los encontraron detras de la mansion ocultandose de un perro con una sonrisa enorme, y cuando el perro se fue, salieron con ellos de la ciudad.

Al salir se encontraron con una casa de color negro con 3 personas afuera: un niño, una niña y un hombre -bueno chicos, suerte en su viaje. Fue un gusto el haberlos conocido. Adios- se despide Mika.

* * *

**MarcelineAbadeer236: desde el proximo capi estara Elaine de vuelta, yo solo apareci hoy pero tal vez aparezca en otro fic :33**

**YO: A SI ES. PERO ESO ES UNA SORPRESA QUE SERA PARA OTRO DIA, GRACIAS POR AYUDARME EN ESTE CAPI.**

**MarcelineAbadeer236: de nada, ahora si desaparecere de aqui magicamente con mis poderes de vampira.**

**YO: AQUI NOS DESPEDIMOS CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


End file.
